


ASMR Dragon

by SchmokSchmok, wortvermis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (but it's katara's crush on zuko), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Unrequited Crush, and suddenly: jiang enters the chat!, zuko is an asmr artist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortvermis/pseuds/wortvermis
Summary: Tophs unfassbares Talent, ihre Freund*innen überall zu erkennen, erstreckt sich so weit, dass sie auf mysteriöse Art und Weise über einen Tee-ASMR-YouTube-Channel stolpert, der vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht einem gewissen Zuko gehört. Katara ist das lebendige Detektiv-Emoji.
Relationships: Jiang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), katara/zuko (avatar) (onesided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. (acoustic music, no talking)

**Author's Note:**

> für das biest, das all die liebe diesen universums verdient hat, und für das wir gar nicht aus dem ruder gelaufene chatfics schreiben, nur um dann siedend heiß darüber zu grübeln, ob überhaupt das richtige ship die segel gesetzt hat.
> 
> es ist wie immer eine ausgesprochene freude, mit vermis zu schreiben. ♥

Tee-Gaangster  
  
**Heute** 17:15 Uhr  
Töphtee:  
Wusstet ihr, dass Zuko einen YouTube-Channel hat?  
Sokkcha:  
:o :o :o :o :o :o :o :o  
Oolaang:  
:WAAAAAS  
Töphtee:  
Sokka, mein Screenreader!  
Sokkcha:  
sorry, overexcited haha  
Sokkcha:  
link????  
Töphtee:  
Würde ich Zukos Vertrauen derartig hintergehen?  
Sokkcha:  
du bist grauenvoll ))):  


Toph  
  
**Heute** 17:23 Uhr  
**Toph:** Dank mir später  
  
**Toph:**<https://youtu.be/TzXXHVhGXTQ>  
  


Katara starrt auf den Bildschirm ihres Handys und fragt sich, was genau sie in ihrem Leben verbrochen hat, dass gerade Toph von ihrer Schwärmerei für Zuko erfahren hat. (Es ist peinlich, es ist schrecklich entwürdigend, Zuko darf niemals erfahren, wie ihr das Herz gerade versucht, durch ihre Kehle zu entkommen.)

Es ist nicht in Ordnung, den Link anzuklicken, den Toph ihr gerade geschickt hat, oder? Es wäre grobes Eindringen in Zukos Privatsphäre, nicht wahr? 

Warum findet Katara sich dann trotzdem noch immer mit dem Blick auf den Chat mit Toph wieder? Sie hätte Toph längst ein _Haha, danke, aber nein danke_ oder ein _Toph, das ist nicht in Ordnung_ schicken sollen. Stattdessen starrt sie auf den YouTube-Link und zögert. 

(Sie ist gerade noch mitten drin gewesen, ihr Bett frisch zu beziehen, als das sanfte Zwitschern ihres Handys ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte. Und seitdem verharrt ihr Finger über dem Bildschirm, der sich automatisch nach dreißig Sekunden Bewegungslosigkeit in den Ruhemodus versetzt, nur um von ihr wieder aufgeweckt zu werden.)

Und plötzlich tippt ihr Finger auf den Link, ohne dass sie es wirklich darauf angelegt hätte, und die YouTube-App öffnet sich. Im hektischen Versuch, die App wieder zu schließen, lässt Katara ihr Handy beinahe fallen, fängt es an der Ecke wieder auf, wirft es halb in die Luft zurück und lässt es schließlich doch fallen.

Es landet mit dem Bildschirm nach unten auf ihrem Teppich. Aus dem Bluetooth-Lautsprecher, der noch mit ihrem Handy verbunden ist, schweben die weichen Töne eines Zupfinstruments an ihr Ohr, bei denen es sich vermutlich um das Intro eines Channels handelt.

(Für einen Moment fühlt sich Katara heftig und beinahe gewaltvoll in die achte Klasse zurückversetzt, als Zuko, der zwei Klassen über ihr gewesen ist, vor der gesamten Schule ein Stück auf seiner Koto spielen musste. Katara kann bis heute nicht ganz glauben, dass es sich dabei wirklich um Zuko gehandelt hat, der da so sanfte Musik erzeugt hat.)

Sie weiß, dass sie nicht neugierig sein sollte. Sie sollte das Handy ausschalten und den Link vergessen und das Video ganz bestimmt nicht ansehen, aber ohne ihr Zutun greifen ihre Finger nach dem Telefon und drehen den Bildschirm nach oben, ohne es vom Teppich aufzuheben. 

Das Intro, das nur einen brennenden Schriftzug auf das Bild des Videos gelegt und wieder gelöscht hat, endet und die Musik der Koto weicht einer anderen Melodie, die deutlich leiser ist. Man sieht im Kameraausschnitt ein Stövchen und eine Teekanne, aus der Dampf steigt. 

Katara sieht mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie ein Paar Hände ins Bild kommen und die Kerze im Stövchen anzünden. Es sind blasse, schmale Hände, die unglaublich vorsichtig mit den Gegenständen hantieren, als wäre das Teelicht etwas Besonderes und die Teekanne heilig.

Die Person, die den Channel führt, (Katara ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, dass es Zuko ist, vielleicht irrt sich Toph ja auch?) bereitet weiter Tee vor, begleitet von der zarten Musik. 

Das Mikro scheint ungewöhnlich nah an den Gegenständen zu stehen, denn Katara fühlt sich sehr nah am Tun dieser Hände und es verwirrt sie zunehmend. Irgendwie ist sie äußerst verlegen, während sie zusieht. 

Es ist ein öffentliches Video und an der Zubereitung eines Tees ist eigentlich nichts besonders intim, aber die Art, wie diese Handlung gefilmt ist, macht es so persönlich und Katara verflucht Toph, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich aufhören kann, hinzuhören und zu sehen. 

Aus einem Impuls heraus pausiert Katara das Video und liest den Titel: „asmr making tea (no talking, acoustic music) (Jasmine Dragon)”

Der einzige Hinweis, den sie auf Zuko finden kann, ist der Name des Channels, der doch schrecklich nach dem kleinen Teeladen seines Onkels klingt, der zufälligerweise auch _Jasmine Dragon_ heißt. Ansonsten ist der Bildausschnitt, den sie sehen kann, zu generisch, um auf Zukos zurückgeführt zu werden. Es könnte ein Zufall sein, es könnte rein gar nichts mit Zuko und seiner Familie zu tun haben.

Ihre Neugierde ist geweckt. (Auch wenn sich zeitgleich ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitet.)

Statt das Video wieder zu starten, beendet Katara den Vollbildmodus und klickt auf das kleine Profilbild des Channels, das lediglich eine Tasse weißen Tees auf einem Holztisch zeigt. (Sehr minimalistisch, sehr vornehm.) Der Header des Channels zeigt losen Tee künstlerisch über eine Holzplatte gestreut und eine Hälfte des Stövchens, das Katara in dem Video eben bereits erspäht hat.

Dann öffnet sie den Video-Reiter und sortiert die Videos so, dass ihr die ältesten Videos zuerst angezeigt werden. Und tatsächlich: Das allererste Video, das _Jasmine Dragon_ hochgeladen hat, zeigt die Front von Irohs Teeladen, in dem Katara schon so viel Zeit verbracht hat. (Maßgeblich mit Aang, Sokka und Toph, aber zuweilen auch mit Zuko, der recht lange gebraucht hat, sich an ihre Gruppe zu gewöhnen. Und vice versa.)

Katara bleibt das Herz in der Brust beinahe stehen. _Das ist tatsächlich Zukos Channel, oh, oh nein, das ist ganz furchtbar schrecklich!_ Und er hat keine Ahnung, dass sie sich gerade eins seiner Videos angesehen hat. (Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Er ist ja doch eine eher private Person, die nicht viel von sich preisgibt.)

Weil sie nun aber eh schon auf seinem Profil ist, scrollt sie ein Stück durch die Videoliste. Anfangs scheinen es gar keine ASMR-Videos zu sein, sondern eine Art Roomtour durch den Teeladen und ein Video über traditionelle japanische Teezeremonie und wie Teebestellungen verpackt werden. 

Erst danach werden die Videos als ASMR bezeichnet. Das Video, das sie gesehen hat, ist eines der älteren. Danach sind sogar ein paar Videos, die nicht explizit als ASMR bezeichnet sind, wie Zuko Koto oder Gitarre spielt, wobei wieder nur auf seine Hände gefilmt ist und man sein Gesicht nicht sieht. Die ASMR-Videos scheinen fast ausschließlich mit Tee zu tun zu haben und fast alle sind getaggt mit (no talking, acoustic music).

Katara legt das Handy weg, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt, und streicht sich mit beiden Händen über das leicht erhitzte Gesicht. 

Sie sollte das Gesehene vergessen, wirklich.

Mit betonter Ignoranz für ihr Handy fährt sie fort, ihr Bett zu beziehen und lässt sich im Anschluss rücklings darauf fallen, um ihre Zimmerdecke anzustarren. Ihr ist, als würde die leise Melodie, die im Hintergrund des Videos lief, noch ertönen und sie schlägt sich unzufrieden mit den flachen Händen auf die Wangen. 

„Du bist eine alberne Gans, Katara”, flüstert sie, als würde es irgendetwas helfen, es auszusprechen.

Toph  
  
**Heute** 17:31 Uhr  
**Madame Fussy Britches:** Wo hast Du das her?  
  
**Toph:** Gefunden   
  
**Toph:** Wo bleibt mein Dank?  
  
**Madame Fussy Britches:** Es ist ziemlich unhöflich, das zu verbreiten, vielleicht will er das nicht.  
  
**Toph:** Er sollte keine Dinge ins Internet stellen, von denen er nicht will, dass sie gefunden werden.  
  
**Toph:** Ich hab es Dir nur geschickt, weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass es Dir gefällt.  
  
**Madame Fussy Britches:** Ich hab es mir nicht angesehen!  
  
**Toph:** Natürlich nicht. /s   
  


Katara legt ihr Handy neben sich auf die Bett- und starrt an die Zimmerdecke. Ihre Wangen brennen und sie ist nicht sicher, wie sie weiter verfahren soll. 

Soll sie Zuko eine Nachricht schicken? Ein _Hey, schau Mal, worüber ich gestolpert bin?_ und ein paar lachende Smileys und Affen, die ihre Augen zuhalten, damit er bloß nicht denkt, sie habe so lange im Internet nach seiner Präsenz gesucht, bis sie fündig geworden wäre. 

(Würde Zuko so etwas von ihr denken? Der Gedanke macht, dass sie sich heiß und kalt gleichzeitig fühlt. Der Gedanke im Bewusstsein einer anderen Person zu existieren, fühlt sich doch sowieso immer so ein bisschen falsch an.)

Sie greift wieder nach ihrem Handy und starrt auf den Chat mit Toph, den noch immer genau gleich wie eben auf ihrem Bildschirm ruht. Sie seufzt, öffnet ihre Kontaktliste und sieht viel zu lange Zeit auf Zukos Namen und das klitzekleine Profilbild, das ziemlich sicher von Aang geschossen wurde. Dann tippt sie auf den Chat und friert ein bisschen ein, weil Zukos und ihr Kontakt so spärlich ist, dass die letzten Nachrichten, die die beiden ausgetauscht haben, mehrere Wochen her ist – und lediglich aus einem _Ich verspäte mich_ und einem _Ich richte es aus_ besteht.

(Es ist so unangenehm, daran zu denken, dass Zuko und sie auf einem ganz schrecklichen ersten Fuß gestartet sind, und als er den ersten Schritt auf ihre Freundesgruppe zugetan hat, sie zu stolz gewesen ist, ihm entgegenzukommen, weswegen er jetzt mit _Sokka_ von allen Leuten befreundet ist, während sie dazu verdammt ist, ihn aus dem Augenwinkel anzustarren und sich zu fragen, was wäre wenn.)

„Komm schon, Katara”, sagt sie zu sich selbst und weil ihre Stimme furchtbar schwach klingt, räuspert sie sich und sagt noch einmal: „Komm schon, Katara!”

Und dann tippt sie tatsächlich, viel zu schnell und zu hektisch und über die Tasten fallend, eine Nachricht an Zuko.

Zuko  
  
**Heute** 17:51 Uhr  
**Katara:** Hey, es ist schon eine Weile her, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Ich hoffe es geht Dir gut? Es ist mir ein bisschen unangenehm, Dir das zu schreiben, aber könnte es eventuell sein, dass der Teeladen Deines Onkels einen YouTube-Channel hat? (Emoji-Affe mit Händen vor dem Gesicht) (lachender Emoji mit Schweißperle)  
  
**Zuko:** nee wie kommst du darauf?  
  
**Katara:** Es wäre möglich, dass ich heute eine Nachricht bekommen habe, in der mich ein Mensch gefragt hat, ob das nicht der nette Teeladen wäre, in dem wir so oft sind. Und es sieht doch sehr nach dem Jasmine Dragon aus. (detektivischer Emoji mit Monokel)   
  
**Zuko:** aha? schick mal den link  
  
**Katara:**<https://youtu.be/TzXXHVhGXTQ>  
  
**Zuko:** das ist nur eine person die tee macht aber der channel klingt wirklich wie unser teeladen  
  
**Zuko:** vielleicht hat mein onkel irgendeine promo-aktion kp  
  
**Katara:** (3 x detektivischer Emoji mit Monokel)  
  
**Katara:** Wer würde für Deinen Onkel denn solch eine Promo-Aktion durchführen? Iroh wird ja das technische Knowhow dafür nicht haben?  (detektivischer Emoji mit Monokel)  
  
**Zuko:** weiß nicht. mein onkel kennt gott und die welt.  
  
**Zuko:** ich wüsste ja wenn ich es wäre lol  
  
**Katara:** Ich hab Dir nie unterstellt, dass Du es wärst  (detektivischer Emoji mit Monokel) (nachdenklicher Emoji mit Hand am Kinn)  
  
**Zuko:** ja bin ich halt auch nicht   
  
**Katara:** Du könntest Iroh doch für mich fragen, wer diese Videos für ihn erstellt.  (lächelnder Emoji mit geröteten Wangen)  
  
**Zuko:** frag ihn doch selbst. ihr seid ja eh ständig hier  
  
**Katara:** Weißt Du, Zuko, ich versuche hier, ein nettes Gespräch mit Dir zu führen, um vielleicht einer Person, die sich viel Mühe damit gegeben hat, etwas Schönheit in die Welt zu bringen, ein Kompliment für ihre harte Arbeit auszusprechen und vielleicht generell in ein Gespräch mit ihr zu kommen, abseits von Bildschirmen und schlechten Manieren. Aber offensichtlich hatte ich meine Ansprüche zu weit hochgeschraubt.  
  
**Katara:** Einen schönen Tag Dir noch, Zuko  (lächelnder Emoji mit geröteten Wangen)  
  


Das, was sich da aus ihrem Mund rausbahnte, war die seltsamste Mischung aus indigniertem Schrei und genervtem Stöhnen, und sie dämpfte es, so gut es eben ging, mit ihrem Kissen, um Sokka im Nebenraum nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Dieser widerliche Wicht! (Nicht wirklich, aber _in diesem Moment_ eben schon!) Es ist ja nicht so, als müsste er Katara auf Händen tragen, nur weil sie sich eben schnell mal (vor viel zu langer Zeit) Hals über Kopf und Ohren über Füße in ihn verliebt hat. (Warum überhaupt? Sieht er so gut aus? Vielleicht, ja, okay, er ist wunderschön! _Aber_ er hat doch noch nicht einmal einen guten Charakter, bei dem eins irgendwie sagen könnte, dass es verständlich wäre, dass ihre Gefühle sich mit der Zeit immer weiter und weiter verfestigt haben. Gut, okay, er ist ganz nett, wenn eins ihn kennt. Und okay, ja, er ist ganz weich und warm mit seinem Onkel, seit sie diesen großen Krach im Winter vor zwei Jahren hatten, bei dem Zuko überstürzt ausziehen wollte und nach mehreren Wochen mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurückkam. Und ja, vielleicht–)

Nein, Katara ist wütend gerade. Und das wird sie sich nicht dadurch vermiesen lassen, dass Zuko nett sein _kann_ , wenn er gerade _will_. 

Ihre tosenden Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als ihr Handy den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht verkündet. Sie greift schneller danach, als ihr lieb ist. (Immerhin _könnte_ es sein, dass Zuko nett ist und ihr einfach _verrät_ , dass es sein YouTube-Channel ist.)

Aber es ist nur der Gruppenchat. Während sie die Benachrichtigung öffnet, fasst sie, ohne hinzusehen, nach der Türklinke und drückt sie herunter, um auf den Flur zu treten. Sie überbrückt die wenigen Schritte bis zur Zimmertür von Sokka, lehnt ihre Stirn an das Holz und ruft: „Sokka? Ich brauche Deine moralische Unterstützung!”

„Komm rein”, dringt Sokkas Stimme durch das Holz und Katara betritt sein Zimmer, nur um laut lamentierend vor seinem Bett auf- und abzugehen.

Tee-Gaangster  
  
**Heute** 20:18 Uhr  
Oolaang:   
OMG ich glaub, ich hab ihn gefunden xD War gar nicht so schwer tbh  
Sokkcha:   
ECHT????? Schick!!!  
Oolaang:   
Was bist du bereit mir dafür zu geben?? ROFL  
Sokkcha:   
boah, rofl mich nicht an :/ :/  
Töphtee:   
MEIN SCREENREADER LEUTE  
Sokkcha:   
sorry Toph, aber ich bin emotional hier drüben  
Töphtee:   
Sei einfach woanders emotional.  
**Katümmeltee:** Ihr solltet wirklich seine Privatsphäre respektieren. (gelber, hocherhobener Zeigefinger)  
Sokkcha:   
oh das schreit nach …  
**Sokkcha** hat **Katümmeltee** in **Teekanntara** umbenannt  
**Teekanntara:** SOKKA DAS IST NICHT WITZIG  
Sokkcha:   
können wir an den Punkt zurückkehren wo Aang mir den link schickt?  
Oolaang:   
haha das überleg ich mir noch xD such doch erstmal selbst (zwinkernder zungerausstreckender Emoji)  
Sokkcha:   
MANNO, ich frag einfach zuko  
**Teekanntara:** Viel Erfolg (kopfüber Smiley-Emoji)   


Katara schaut von ihrem Handy auf und sieht zu Sokka hinüber, der an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und auf seinen Laptop-Bildschirm starrt, auf dem er auf der einen Seite den Gruppenchat geöffnet hat, während auf der anderen eigentlich ein Paper darauf wartet, von ihm gelesen zu werden.

„Du versuchst das jetzt wirklich, oder?”, sagt sie und starrt zu ihm hinüber, während ihr Bildschirm erlischt.

Sokka zuckt mit den Schultern und gibt ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen Zustimmung und Desinteresse liegen könnte, wenn da nicht seine Finger wären, die im Chat mit Zuko bereits anfangen, zu schreiben.

Katara wirft sich auf den Rücken zurück. Sokkas Zimmer ist ein einziges Chaos, deswegen ist sein Bett der einzige Ort, auf dem man sitzen kann, wenn er seinen Schreibtischstuhl selbst in Anspruch nimmt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Dir gerade erzähle, wie er mit mir umgeht, und Du gehst sofort zu ihm”, stößt Katara aus, aber sie erhält lediglich ein: „Was soll schon passieren?”

Er schaut sie einmal prüfend an. „Außer, du willst mir das Video jetzt doch einfach zeigen?”

„Vergiss es.” Kataras Aussage hat nicht genug Energie, um ihre eigentliche Einstellung zu Sokkas Frage zu übersenden, aber sie hat eben schon genug Wut und Frust kommuniziert (was ihren Bruder scheinbar überhaupt nicht tangiert).

„Na, dann hab ich ja keine Wahl, als ihn zu fragen”, antwortet Sokka salopp, als wäre nichts dabei. Dann startet frenetisches Tippen.

McTee-Mitarbeiter  
  
**Heute** 21:35 Uhr  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** yooo brudi was geht boi  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** nicht so viel und bei dir?   
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** nicht viel, nicht viel, bissi surfen im netz, bissi videos austauschen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** kennste ja haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** was interessantes dabei?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** okay  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** stell dir vor  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ist schon eine weile her, aber get this  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich bin so unterwegs, chille so auf youtube, ba-BÄMM wird mir ein video in die timeline gespült, und weißt du, was da drauf ist???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** nee woher denn auch. ein kätzchen?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** würde ich dich dafür anschreiben?? dude denk nach  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok, let me guess. ein total witziges video, bei dem irgendwer hinfällt  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** die videos die du mir schickst, haben nicht immer viel relevanz, weißt du  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** was ok ist  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** just saying  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** na, komm schon, müssen wir um den heißen brei herumreden???  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** brudi, bro, kumpel, mcdrive-mitarbeiter meines herzens  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich erkenn dich, wenn ich dich sehe  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich bin in einem youtube-video? irgendwo im hintergrund, oder so? schick mal n screenshot  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** junge, ich kann dir keinen screenshot schicken, das ist schon ewig her  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich hab grad nur was gesehen, was mich dran erinnert hat  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** aber du warst nicht nur im hintergrund lol  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** come on, dude  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** warum fragst du mich jetzt danach wenn das so ewig her ist?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** **(** zitierte nachricht: „ich hab grad nur was gesehen, was mich dran erinnert“ **)** keep up, boi  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wenn du dich öfter blicken lassen würdest, müsste ich nicht nach deinem channel fragen, come on, du weißt, du willst es auch  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** bro  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** is nicht so als wäre das deine art von content  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** würde ich sonst danach fragen????  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** come onnnnn (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok aus was an dem video erinnerst du dich  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** denn bro ich hab dich noch nie zu sowas viben sehen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich bekomme das gefühl, du willst einfach nichts schönes mit mir teilen )):  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** weißt du, wenn dir das ungenehm ist, ne, musst du mir den link auch nicht schicken  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich will dich nicht, idk, stressen oder so, du kannst den channel auch für dich behalten  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich fand's halt cool und wollt 'nen brudi unterstützen, weißte  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du hast nie auch nur ein video gesehen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** aber i guess die katze ist eh aus dem sack  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:**<https://youtu.be/TzXXHVhGXTQ>  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** weiß noch nicht ob ich die tage das land verlasse und unter dem decknamen lee irgendwo ganz neu anfange  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** broooooooo  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** würde dieses schöne gesicht lügen??  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du wirst es nicht bereuen ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** welches schöne gesicht  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** deins bestimmt nicht, haha   
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** bitte sag mir nicht wie du’s findest  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** oh boi, ich bereue so sehr dir diesen vermaledeiten link geschickt zu haben  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** wehe du sagst es deinen freunden sie werden mich nie wieder atmen lassen  
  


„Ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragt Katara, nachdem Sokka in Darbietung absoluter Dramatik beide Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und ein unzufriedenes Ächzen von sich gegeben hat. 

Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sokka gerade das Gesicht verzieht. Sehen kann sie es nicht, weil er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzt, aber manchmal bekommt er diesen Zug um die Schultern, der ihr genau verrät, wie unzufrieden er mit sich und seiner Situation ist.

„Ja, schon”, stöhnt er und reibt sich übers Gesicht. „Es ist absolut alles in Ordnung.”

„Du siehst nicht so aus,” erwidert Katara, sogar für einen Moment vergessend, dass sie eigentlich ja gerade ganz schrecklich wütend auf Zuko ist. (Oder vielleicht auch mit dem Gedanken, dass, falls Zuko sich Sokka gegenüber auch unmanierlich verhalten hat, sie doppelt so viele Gründe hat, wütend zu sein.)

Sokka lässt seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und gibt ein weiteres Ächzen von sich.

„Es ist nur”, beginnt Sokka und würgt dann mitten im Wort irgendwie ab. „Er hat mir das Video geschickt.” Katara richtet sich so schnell auf dem Bett auf, dass ihr ein wenig schwindelig wird. „Zuko hat mir das Video geschickt.”

„Was?!” Katara rutscht auf der Bettdecke weiter nach vorne, bis ihre Beine über die Kante ragen und sie ihre Füße auf dem Boden absetzen kann.

Sokka wendet sich ihr endlich zu, dreht sogar den gesamten Stuhl zu ihr um, und flüstert erschrocken: „Du weißt von gar nichts, Katara!” Sokka atmet einmal tief durch. „Zuko hat mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiterverbreiten soll. Es war ihm sehr arg.”

Mit erstaunlich ausdruckslosem Gesicht trifft Katara Sokkas Blick mit ihrem eigenen, bevor sie langsam sagt: „Du weißt, dass ich den Link tatsächlich auf dem Handy habe. In dieser Sekunde. Deswegen sitzen wir überhaupt erst hier.”

„Okay”, sagt Sokka. „Du hast es nicht von mir, also wird es wohl in Ordnung sein.” Er nickt, als müsste er sich selbst bestätigen, dass es wahr ist. Katara ist sich nicht sicher, was sie mit dieser Aussage anfangen soll. (Aber sie ist sich auch nicht sicher, was sie mit der Tatsache anfangen soll, dass Zuko ihrem Bruder tatsächlich seinen Channel geschickt hat. Einfach so. Vielleicht mit ein bisschen Vorarbeit, aber letztendlich doch ohne Vorbehalte.)

„Das ist nicht alles”, stellt Katara dann leise fest. „Das ist nicht der Hauptgrund, warum Du gerade so zusammengefahren bist. Du hättest _jubiliert_ , wenn es nur um den Link gegangen wäre.” Sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sokkas Augen weiten sich leicht und sie sieht quasi, wie er mit sich ringt. „Ich… äh… bin nur so erstaunt von seinem Vertrauen?”

Katara zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast dir das Video noch nicht einmal angesehen, so abgelenkt bist du von irgendwas anderem.” Sie kneift die Augen zusammen und starrt Sokka durchdringend an. „Lüg mich nicht an.”

„Ist ja gut!”, ruft Sokka und reibt sich über die Stirn. „Manchmal muss man jemanden ein bisschen… ein bisschen bearbeiten, um eine Info zu bekommen, nicht wahr? Ganz normal. Also hab ich…” Er sieht weg und scrollt in seinem Paper eine halbe Seite hoch, ohne dass er wirklich irgendwas tut. „ _ihmeinenKussemojigeschickt_.”

„Was?”, fragt Katara, während sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und leicht den Kopf schüttelt, weil sie tatsächlich nicht verstanden hat, was Sokka gesagt hat.

„Ich”, fängt Sokka nochmal an und sieht dann für einen Atemzug hilfesuchend an die Decke, „hab ihm einen Kussemoji geschickt.” Er ächzt. „Noch nicht einmal wirklich als Bestechung? Es war _nachdem_ er mir den Link bereits geschickt hatte.”

Wieder schüttelt Katara ihren Kopf leicht, bevor sie sich laut eingesteht: „Verstehe ich nicht. Du schickst dauernd Kussemojis an mich und Aang und manchmal sogar Toph. Wo ist das Problem?”

„Ich schicke keine Kussemojis _an Zuko_ , Katara”, ruft Sokka aus, als würde Katara ein essentielles Detail entgehen. „Kein Mensch auf diesem Planeten schickt Kussemojis an Zuko!”

Katara nimmt sich einen langen Moment, in dem sie mit den Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt dasitzt, und betrachtet Sokka ganz genau. Sie wirft einen Blick auf seine geröteten Wangen und seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt auf seinen Knien liegen, sie sieht seine weit aufgerissenen Augen und die hochgezogenen Schultern. Dann macht es _Klick_.

„Oh”, sagt Katara.

„Ja, oh”, stimmt Sokka leise zu.

„Hat er... „ Katara beißt sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Hat er darauf reagiert?” Irgendwie hofft sie, dass er es nicht getan hat, aber gleichzeitig scheint es Sokka so wichtig zu sein und sie will ganz sicher nicht, dass Sokka unglücklich ist.

Sokka zuckt mit den Schultern, schüttelt den Kopf und wirft ihr dann sein Handy zu. „Ich glaube, er ist beschäftigt damit, im Boden zu versinken, dass er überhaupt Youtuber ist.” Er stockt in seiner Bewegung und dreht den Kopf zum Bildschirm zurück. „Ich hab mir das Video noch gar nicht angesehen!”

Es kommt Bewegung in ihn und er klickt auf den Link, wodurch der YouTube-Channel des _Jasmine Dragons_ geöffnet wird und ein kleiner Trailer abgespielt wird. Nach dem Intro sieht man diesmal Iroh, der an einem Tisch sitzt und einen Tee aufgießt. „Willkommen im Jasmine Dragon.” Er schiebt eine der Tassen auf die Kamera zu. „Wir sind ein bescheidener kleiner Teeladen, aber wir behandeln Tee mit besonders viel Sorgfalt und außerdem wissen wir um die beruhigende Wirkung, die Tee ausübt. Deswegen machen wir auch… wie heißt das noch?” Iroh schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und sieht auf das Handgelenk. „A… S… MR!” Er lächelt stolz in die Kamera. 

Dann geht die Kamera optisch heran und nur noch Irohs Hände sind zu sehen, die eine Dose gefüllt mit grünen Teeblättern öffnen, um den Inhalt in die Linse zu halten und vorsichtig die Teeblätter zu bewegen, sodass das Mikrophon das leise Rascheln auffangen kann. (Der Ton ist nicht annähernd so gut wie in den neueren Videos, wie Katara auffällt. Zuko muss inzwischen aufgestockt haben.)

„Heute bereiten wir einen Jasmintee zu”, ertönt Irohs sanfte Stimme aus dem Off. (Iroh hat eine gute Stimme für ASMR, aber Katara kommt auch nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie sich das ganze auch ohne Probleme mit Zukos Stimme vorstellen könnte, der im Detail erklärt, welche Vorzüge grüner Tee hat und welche Noten mit den Jasminblüten mitschwingen.)

Irohs Stimme trägt sie durch den gesamten Teebrühprozess, in dem er immer wieder vorsichtig daran erinnert, dass grüner Tee niemals mit kochendem Wasser aufgebrüht werden sollte. 

Schließlich endet das Video mit einem ästhetischen Arrangement, das die Tasse mit dem fertig zubereiteten Tee enthält.

„Er war gar nicht im Video”, stellt Sokka leise fest und Katara studiert die Angespanntheit seiner Schulter.

„Er ist in den neuen”, erwidert sie. „Du hast die offizielle Erlaubnis, Dich durch seinen Channel zu wühlen. Tu’s.”

(Es ist ein wenig eine Trotzreaktion, weil sie weiß, dass es Zuko schrecklich ärgern würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie neben Sokka sitzt und mit ihm zusammen seine Videos schaut. Und da, wo sich vorher schlechtes Gewissen in ihr ausgebreitet hat, findet sich jetzt etwas ähnliches wie Genugtuung.)

Sokka klickt ein wenig auf der Seite herum, bis er beim neuesten Video des _Jasmine Dragons_ ankommt, das wieder einmal mit dem Addendum (no talking, acoustic music) versehen ist. 

Es ist ein Espresso-ASMR, was Katara auf einer bestimmten Ebene tatsächlich witzig findet, weil Iroh bestimmt _so enttäuscht_ wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass so etwas seinen Weg auf den Channel seines Teeladens gefunden hat.

Jetzt, da Katara mit absoluter Sicherheit weiß, dass es Zukos Hände sind, die sie dabei beobachten kann, wie sie die Caffettiera auseinanderschrauben, das Geräusch direkt aufgefangen vom sensiblen Mikrophon, glaubt sie Eigenheiten in ihren Bewegungen zu erkennen, die Zuko ganz eigen sind. (Vermutlich bildet sie es sich ein, aber unmöglich ist es nicht, oder?)

Sokka und sie sehen sich das ganze Video an, bis es endet und weitere Videos angezeigt werden, die man anschauen könnte. Sokka meint: „Es wäre besser, er würde reden, oder? Und warum sieht man nur seine Hände? Sieht man in allen Videos nur seine Hände?” Er klickt auf das erste angezeigte Video, das eines der Nicht-ASMR-Videos ist, sondern eines, wo man Zukos Händen beim Spielen der Koto zusehen kann.

Seine schlanken Finger tanzen über die Saiten und erzeugen die charakteristischen vollen Töne, die ein kleines bisschen schnarren. Auch wenn der Fokus klar auf dem Instrument und den spielenden Händen liegt, sieht man in diesem Video mehr von Zuko, der neben dem Instrument kniet. 

Er trägt schwarze Kleidung, als würde er mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen wollen - obwohl das vielleicht gar nicht die Absicht ist, immerhin trägt Zuko auch sonst häufig Schwarz.

„Das Lied lief eben auch im Hintergrund, oder?”, fragte Sokka aufgeregt und dreht sich zu Katara um. „Macht er auch die Musik für die Videos selbst?”

Katara zuckt mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich?”

„Krass”, murmelt Sokka und dreht sich wieder zum Video um. 

Sie sehen zu, wie die Hände tanzen und die Melodie weben und am Ende das Bild langsam ausgeblendet wird. Aller Inhalt dieses Kanals ist so unglaublich sanft, so weich und rein. Nichts davon hat irgendetwas mit der Coolness und Härte gemein, die Zuko manchmal nach außen präsentiert, es erinnert Katara eher an die Momente, wenn Zuko sich unbeobachtet fühlt - hinter der Theke bei seinem Onkel oder in einer größeren Gruppe, wenn der Fokus auf den lauten Mitgliedern ihrer Freundesgruppe liegt.

„Warum ist ihm das peinlich?”, fragt Sokka laut und reißt Katara aus dem beruhigenden Effekt, die die Koto-Musik tatsächlich auf sie ausgeübt hat. „Ich muss ihm den Kopf waschen, das kann ihm nicht peinlich sein. Er gibt sich so viel Mühe, es sollten viel mehr Leute anschauen und gibt es überhaupt T-Shirts von dem Kanal? Ich würde eins tragen! Du auch, oder?”

Katara verzieht das Gesicht, weil sie immer noch an ihr desaströses Gespräch mit Zuko denken muss. Ausweichend erwidert sie: „Vermutlich, ja.“

McTee-Mitarbeiter  
  
**Heute** 22:52 Uhr  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dude  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** kumpel  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** bro  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** lass mich was zu deinem channel sagen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** oh nein  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok nein, hau raus  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich bin bereit meine ehre zu verlieren  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** liebs unironisch  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** das ist absolut phantastisch  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** verstehe nur nicht, warum du nicht _sprichst_  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du hast like DIE stimme für asmr  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wo ist dein merch, zuko  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** warte was  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dein merch  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** t-shirts, sticker, der ganze shebang  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wo sind deine twitter-stans, muss ich mir einen account dafür machen, du hast bestimmt einen twitter-account für promo????  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich mache nur yt und eigentlich auch nur als promo für iroh, da haben nur so viele leute kommentiert, dass sie zu den videos einschlafen und ich weiß auch nicht ich mag asmr irgendwie und wozu hab ich all diese instrumente gelernt wenn ich sie nie spiele oder nur wenn mein vater mal in der stadt ist und sagt „zuko, spiel mir vor, nein, lass es, azula kann es eh besser”  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ja nein also kein twitter und kein merch, nur ich und tee  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du sitzt nicht gerade lachend auf dem boden?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** warum sollte ich?? du hast dir offensichtlich viel mühe gegeben!!!!  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du machst das wirklich ganz phantastisch  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** na ja ich hab dich nicht gerade für einen fan von asmr gehalten, das ist alles  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** oder traditioneller japanischer musik  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** dass tu tee magst weiß ich aber eigentlich geht es ja nur peripher um tee  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich war bei jedem einzelnen buchstabierwettbewerb von katara, als sie noch klein war  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** allein, dass es dir was bedeutet, ist schon grund genug für mich  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ist schön, mal so eine seite von dir zu sehen ngl  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** dann danke, ne  
  



	2. (lots of talking, no music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wieder einmal eine absolute freude mit vermis für das biest zu schreiben, wir haben viel liebe und vermis und ich sind respektive das Nichts-Sehen-Äffchen und Peace-Sign-Kiss-Crying-Emoji.
> 
> **CN: Essen (erwähnt), Queermisia (diskutiert), Tod (idiomatisch)**

McTee-Mitarbeiter  
  
**Heute** 23:08 Uhr  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** zuko  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ja, sokka?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** get this, ich sitze hier und versuche, meine seminararbeit zu schreiben, also lasse ich deine koto-playlist im hintergrund laufen, und  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wer ist die flöte, zuko  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wem hast du dein geheimnis vor mir verraten  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du, sokka fan des alternative rocks und pop punks hörst traditionelle musik beim lernen???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** entweder ich entdecke hier deine versteckte seite oder du magst mich tatsächlich, haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** das ist jiang sie ist ziemlich cool. hab sie in der musikschule kennengelernt, wir wurden öfter zu duetten genötigt und da hab ich sie gefragt ob sie mit mir eins aufnehmen würde  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** sie hat einen eigenen kanal mit ihrer band da war es irgendwie nicht so unangenehm zuzugeben dass man das macht, u know  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** die lieder, die du spielst, sind beruhigend haha würde fast sagen, ich konzentriere mich besser damit  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du solltest sie mal mitbringen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** jiang? weiß nicht sie ist so eine immer-auf-achse-person  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** aber kann sie mal fragen ob sie meine seltsamen freunde treffen will lol  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** auf-achse-aang ist gleich zur stelle, haha, nicht dass die nachher zusammen abziehen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich hab noch eine abgabe am montag, aber mittwoch abend im jasmin dragon?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** bin eh da, hab schicht. ich frag jiang mal  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** viel erfolg für deine abgabe  
  


Ein wenig scheut sich Katara schon davor, Zuko wieder unter die Augen zu treten, als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum _Jasmine Dragon_ machen, aber Sokka hat sie quasi aus ihren Handarbeiten herausgerissen und mit auf die Straße gezogen, bevor sie die Chance hatte, sich zu wehren.  
  
„Bevor wir über die freie Zeit nach Hause fahren, Katara, komm schon”, hat Sokka gesagt und ihren Arm erst wieder losgelassen, als sie sich vor der Garderobe befunden hat, um in ihren Wintermantel zu schlüpfen.  
  
Und jetzt sind sie nur noch wenige Minuten davon entfernt, ihren Freundeskreis zu sehen – und eben auch Zuko, der mit Sicherheit wieder arbeitet. (Sokka hat es nicht explizit gesagt, aber er muss es nicht. Seit Katara gesehen hat, was Sokka da eigentlich genau für Zuko empfindet, fallen ihr all die kleinen Ungereimtheiten in seinem normalen Verhalten auf, die sie zuvor vielleicht einfach nicht sehen wollte.)  
  
„Ob Zuko heute arbeitet?”, fragt sie, einfach um Sokkas Reaktion zu beobachten.  
  
„Ja, klar, es ist Mittwochabend, da hat er immer Schicht”, antwortet er wie aus der Pistole geschossen und scheint sich nicht mal bewusst zu sein, dass nicht jeder Kumpel den Schichtplan auswendig kennt und das tieferes Interesse vermuten lässt.  
  
Katara lächelt hinter ihrem Schal, weil Sokka irgendwie niedlich ist, wenn er für jemanden schwärmt. Er ist nicht extrem auffällig, aber eigentlich hätten ihr die Zeichen schon früher auffallen müssen.  
  
Vielleicht ist sie zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen.  
  
„Er bringt eine Freundin mit, mit der er ein paar Videos gedreht hat”, erzählt Sokka. „Sie spielt so eine japanische Flöte, die Zukos Aussage nach _keine_ Blockflöte, sondern eine _Langflöte_ ist.” Er verdreht die Augen und grinst. „Flöte ist Flöte, oder?”  
  
Katara denkt darüber nach, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Flöte nicht gleich Flöte ist, weil er schließlich auch keine Altflöte mit Sopranflöten-Griffen spielen kann, und Querflöten nochmal etwas ganz anderes sind als Langflöten. Aber letztendlich ist es vielleicht auch gar nicht so wichtig, ob sie ihm zustimmt oder widerspricht, weil sie nur noch zehn Schritte von der Tür zum _Jasmine Dragon_ entfernt sind, und spätestens, wenn sie drinnen sind, wird die Diskussion entweder von Aang und Toph erstickt, oder Katara wird sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren können, weil sie so sehr davon abgelenkt sein wird, wie Sokka und Zuko miteinander umgehen werden.  
  
(Dafür, dass sie vor zwei Wochen noch geschworen hätte, dass Zuko vielleicht der Mann ihrer Träume ist, hat sie sich doch erstaunlich effektiv einen Dämpfer verpasst, nachdem sie bemerkt hat, dass sie nicht die einzige ist, die Interesse an Zuko hat. Und nachdem sie ihr Gemüt etwas gekühlt hatte, ist ihr auch klar geworden, dass es vielleicht kein sonderlich gutes Zeichen ist, dass er sie derartig auf die Palme bringen kann.)  
  
Katara macht also ein unverbindliches Geräusch und langt nach der Tür, um sie vor sich aufzustoßen. Ihr kommt ein Schwall warme, süßlich duftende Luft entgegen, die sie für einen kurzen Moment in ihrer Bewegung innehalten lässt, sodass Sokka in sie hineinläuft.  
  
„Sorry”, murmelt sie und tritt in die Stube, während sie die Knöpfe ihres Mantels öffnet und an ihrem Schal zieht, bis er nicht mehr eng um ihren Hals gewickelt liegt. Ihr Blick schweift durch das Lokal und fällt zielstrebig auf einen Tisch nicht unweit vom Tresen, an dem Aang und Toph bereits sitzen. Neben den beiden am Boden liegen zwei Hunde, der eine ein riesiges, weißes Ungetüm und der andere mittelgroß und pflichtbewusst in eine leuchtende Weste gekleidet. „Da drüben.”   
  
Ohne Umschweife geht Katara auf ihren Tisch zu und zieht einen der mit Ornamenten versehenen Holzstühle nach hinten, um sich darauf fallen zu lassen. Sokka hingegen geht einen weiten Bogen, um am Tresen vorbeizukommen, an dem Iroh und Zuko stehen und sich leise miteinander unterhalten.  
  
„Hallo Katara”, sagt Toph und Katara ist wie immer ein bisschen beeindruckt davon, wie Toph sie an den kleinen Geräuschen, die sie im Alltag machen, unterscheiden kann.  
  
„Hi”, seufzt Katara. „Es ist verdammt kalt draußen, oder?”  
  
„Appa mag das!” Aang strahlt. „Ich glaube, es ist die einzige Zeit des Jahres, wo ihm in seinem Plüsch nicht warm ist.”  
  
Katara beugt sich runter, um den Hunden über die Köpfe zu streicheln, ignoriert aber Appas schnaufende Aufforderung, seinen Bauch zu kraulen. Stattdessen sieht sie zum Tresen, wo Sokka nun mit seinem Mantel über den Arm gelegt steht und mit der freien Hand irgendwie gestikuliert.  
  
„Zuko hat ihm seinen YouTube-Channel einfach geschickt, könnt ihr das glauben?”, erzählt Katara den anderen schnell, ehe Sokka sich doch noch losreißen kann und an den Tisch kommt. „Mir gegenüber hat er so getan, als wäre es vollkommen abwegig.”  
  
„Er hat wirklich einen YouTube-Kanal?”, ruft Aang erstaunt und viel zu laut aus. „Ich hab nur geblufft, um Sokka zu ärgern!”  
  
Katara lacht leise und sagt: „Aber er hat Sokka auch gebeten, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.“   
  
„Ach, Snoozles soll sich nicht so anstellen“, sagt Toph brüsk und ein kleiner Teil von Katara stimmt unumwunden zu. (Ein viel größerer Teil denkt sich, dass sie gerade ein wenig heuchlerisch agiert, indem sie Toph nun bestärkt, nachdem sie sie zuvor heftig kritisiert hat. Aber sie ist eben immer noch wütend, und wer sollte ihr verbieten, sich aufzuregen?)  
  
Gerade, als Katara den Mund öffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, bemerkt sie, dass Sokka und Zuko sich mit Teekännchen bewaffnet zu ihnen hinüber bewegen, und sie schluckt alles wieder hinunter.  
  
Toph hat nicht dieselben Restriktionen wie Katara und begrüßt Zuko, als Sokka einen Stuhl zurückzieht, lautstark: „Dein Geheimnis ist also gelüftet, was?”  
  
Zuko und Sokka erstarren beide mitten in der Bewegung und Sokka wirft einen panischen Blick zu Katara und Zuko, bevor er sich daran zu erinnern scheint, dass Toph überhaupt erst diejenige ist, die die ganze Sache ins Rollen gebracht hat. Dann setzt er sich auf seinen Platz und beobachtet wie Katara und Aang, wie Zuko sich betont lässig ebenfalls setzt und sagt: „Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst, Toph.”  
  
„Ach, komm schon”, erwidert Toph. „Wir wissen doch alle Bescheid. Du kannst so ein Hobby nicht vor uns geheimhalten.”  
  
„Es ist wirklich schade, dass Du nicht das Vertrauen in uns hattest, es von Dir aus zu erzählen”, wirft Aang ein, aber dann breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Aber es ist schön, dass wir Dir hiermit zeigen können, dass wir immer auf Deiner Seite stehen!”   
  
Kataras Auge beginnt ein wenig zu zucken.  
  
„Okay”, sagt Zuko gedehnt und wirft Sokka einen kurzen Blick zu. „Vielleicht sagt mir jetzt mal irgendwer, wie ihr eigentlich draufgekommen seid.”  
  
„Toph hat eine Schnüffelnase!”, ruft Aang begeistert. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie es macht, dass sie immer alles weiß, aber es ist so!”  
  
Zukos Blick schnellt zu Toph, die mit recht unbewegter Miene dasitzt. „Du?”, fragt er milde erstaunt.   
  
„Es kann sein, dass Dein Onkel mal erwähnt hat, dass der Teeladen einen Chanel für Juhtupp hat.” Toph betont die falsch ausgesprochenen Worte besonders deutlich. „Der Rest war nicht allzu schwierig.”  
  
Aang lehnt sich soweit über den Tisch, dass er halb draufliegt. „Aber, Toph, woran hast Du bemerkt, dass es Zuko ist, der die Videos macht? Du konntest es doch nicht _sehen_.”  
  
Toph schnaubt abfällig. „Traditionelle akustische Musik im Hintergrund? Dann auch noch das Stück, das Zuko in der Schule gespielt hat? Auf dem gleichen Instrument? Ich _bitte_ Dich.”  
  
Aang rutscht zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann wendet er sich an Sokka, das Thema offensichtlich fallenlassend: „Hast Du meinen Oolaang für mich?” Dabei grinst er auf diese ganz spezielle Ich-bestelle-diesen-Tee-nur-weil-das-zu-witzig-ist-Art. (Manchmal hätte Katara gern halb so viel Energie.)  
  
„Ich verstehe”, sagt Zuko und er klingt so unglaublich gezwungen. Als hätte er ganz knapp vor der Zielgeraden aufgegeben, weil er erfahren hat, dass es keine Zielgerade gibt.   
  
Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wendet sich Sokka an Aang und deutet auf eine der zwei Kannen, die sie auf den Tisch und die darauf vorbereiteten Stövchen gestellt haben, nachdem sie sich gesetzt haben. Aang schenkt sich und Toph jeweils eine Tasse ein und klärt Toph dann darüber auf, wo sich ihre Tasse befindet, damit sie leichter danach greifen kann.  
  
„Es ist nicht schlecht”, kommt Toph wieder auf das Thema zurück, denn nur weil Aang sich dazu entschieden hat, dass sich die Sache für ihn jetzt erledigt hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Toph sich eine Gelegenheit, Zuko zu foppen, entgehen lässt. „Bisschen wenig erklärt.”  
  
„Es ist ASMR”, erwidert Zuko irritiert. „Das ist nicht darauf ausgelegt, dass ich spreche.”  
  
„Also”, mischt Katara sich nun ein, „eigentlich gibt es durchaus viele ASMR-Artists, die sich darauf spezialisieren, reine Stimmen-ASMR zu betreiben.” Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, als Zuko sie ausdruckslos fixiert. „Ich sag ja bloß.”  
  
Toph nickt zustimmend. „Ich mag die, in denen gesprochen werden, sehr viel lieber.”  
  
„Oh”, ruft Aang aus. „Du meinst diese POV-Dinger? Diese,” er schnippt fordernd, während er überlegt, „ihr wisst schon, diese Rollenspiel-Dinger, in denen die Personen mit der Kamera reden, aber die Kamera bist Du?”  
  
Etwas unzufrieden starrt Toph in Aangs Richtung, um ihm vielleicht so zu signalisieren, was sie von seiner Aussage hält. Als er nur verwirrt zurückstarrt, aber nichts sagt, meint Toph: „Nein, nicht diese POV-Dinger. Die sind viel zu visuell ausgelegt, Aang.” Dann hält sie einen Moment inne. „Also, es gibt auch einige, die sehr detailliert beschreiben, was sie tun. Aber das ist nicht sehr häufig.”   
  
„Das ergibt Sinn”, stimmt Aang zu.  
  
„Tee wiederum bietet sich doch so gut zum Reden an”, lenkt Toph das Thema wieder auf Zuko. „Du könntest mir erklären, wie ich meinen Tee so richtig perfekt mache.”  
  
Zuko schließt für einen beinahe unmerklichen Moment die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen, und erwidert: „Du brühst Dir selbst gar keinen Tee auf.”  
  
„Ah, ist das der Tipp?”, fragt Toph spöttisch. „Mach den Tee nicht selbst, komm lieber in den _Jasmine Dragon_? Oder unterstellst Du mir, dass ich keinen Tee kochen kann?”  
  
Zuko seufzt. „Ich hab keine Lust, in meinen Videos zu reden und Iroh hat keine Zeit, das einzusprechen, weil er auch nicht versteht, warum man mehrere Takes macht.” Sowohl sein Tonfall als auch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagen deutlich aus, dass er diese Diskussion schon öfter geführt hat. „Und jetzt redet über irgendwas anderes, ich brauch keine Tipps für mein… den Kanal vom Teeladen!” Er greift nach seiner eigenen Kanne und gießt sich Tee ein, als würde er jetzt damit das Thema beenden können.  
  
„Ich finde, du solltest die Bedürfnisse Deiner blinden Zuschauerschaft mehr respektieren”, erklärt Toph ihm und deutet sogar mit dem Zeigefinger halbwegs zielgerichtet auf seine Nase.   
  
„Mich macht es auch nervös, wenn niemand redet”, springt Aang ihr überraschend bei. „Ich sitze dann ganz hibbelig vorm Bildschirm und denke, ich darf nicht wegsehen, weil ich ja sonst alles Wichtige verpasse.”  
  
„Außerdem wäre es abwechslungsreich”, weist Katara noch hin, weil sie es diebischerweise ein bisschen genießt, wie Zuko in seinem Tee rührt, während er offensichtlich gern unter den Tisch krabbeln und verschwinden würde.  
  
Sokka dagegen ist schon die ganze Zeit erstaunlich still und spielt mit seinem Smartphone herum, wobei es für Katara nicht wirklich so aussieht, als würde er irgendetwas anderes tun, als den Bildschirm an-, eine App zu öffnen oder zu schließen und dann den Bildschirm wieder auszumachen.  
  
„Was meinst du?”, fragt sie ihn. „Reden oder nicht reden?”  
  
Sokka schreckt auf und starrt Katara einen Moment lang voller Horror an. Dann wandert sein Blick zu Zuko, der von der Tätigkeit seiner Hand am Löffel, der den Tee in seiner Tasse rumschwappen lässt, kurz aufblickt, um dann wieder runterzugucken. „Äh”, macht Sokka eloquent. „Es wäre… also, es wäre für Toph cool, aber wenn Zuko nicht mag?” Er sieht in die Runde. „Gibt ja noch andere ASMR-Künstler da draußen, oder?”  
  
„Aber deren Meinung zu Tee vertraue ich nicht”, erklärt Toph stur. „Oder deren Auswahl an japanischer Melodien im Hintergrund.”  
  
„Außerdem hab ich Dich gefragt, was _Du_ denkst”, wendet Katara spitzbübisch ein. „Nicht was cool für Toph wäre oder Zuko mag.” Vielleicht ist es ein wenig kleinkariert und vielleicht ist es auch nicht die netteste Art, aber als kleine Schwester sollte es ihr Recht sein, Sokka hin und wieder bloßzustellen. (Und wenn sie sich so ansieht, wie Zuko und Sokka sich verhalten, dann wäre sie doch sehr überrascht, wenn Sokka der einzige mit romantischen Gefühlen im Raum wäre.)  
  
„Ich”, beginnt Sokka, ganz untypisch für ihn zögerlich, „denke”, er pausiert nach jedem Wort, als gelte es, einen zehnminütigen Vortrag mit hundert Wörtern zu füllen, „dass”, Zuko hat sich inzwischen ganz zu ihm umgedreht, während er gleichzeitig recht offensichtlich so tut, als wäre ihm egal, was Sokka zu sagen hat, „es”, Toph beginnt, ungeduldig zu werden, „ganz”, Katara stellt fest, dass ihr die Tischkante in die Handflächen schneidet, so sehr beugt sie sich nach vorne, „gut”, Aang ist der einzige am Tisch, der noch halbwegs gelassen aussieht, „wäre?” Sokka beendet seinen Satz in etwa so schwach, wie er begonnen hat.  
  
„Ganz gut”, wiederholt Zuko, als ob Sokka ihm gerade eine unglaubliche Offenbarung präsentiert hätte.  
  
„Ja, also”, Sokka lacht und es klingt, als würde er gerade für seine eben zur Schau gestellte Langsamkeit überkompensieren, „ich hab Dir schon gesagt, dass Du die Stimme für sowas hast, Kumpel. Dir würden die Ladies aus der Hand fressen.”  
  
„Die Jungs bestimmt auch”, wirft Katara unschuldig ein und zwei Augenpaare wenden sich ihr ruckartig zu. „Eine nicht von der Hand zu weisende Anzahl nicht-binärer oder geschlechtsloser Menschen vermutlich auch.” Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.   
  
Sokkas etwas panischer Blick hat sich wieder beruhigt, aber Zuko fixiert sie immer noch, als hätte sie ihm eine handvoll Puzzleteile in den Schoß geworfen, aber die Kanten sehen sich zu ähnlich, um sie einfach zusammenzusetzen und das ganze Bild sehen zu können.  
  
„Ihr habt die wichtigste Demographie vergessen”, wirft Toph ein. Sie weist mit ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf ihr eigenes Gesicht. „Mich.”  
  
Katara fragt sich, wann einer von den Jungs auf die Idee kommen wird, Toph anzuprangern, dass ASMR kein wirkliches visuelles Medium ist, sondern auf akustische Erlebnisse und Empfindungen ausgelegt ist. Aber entweder sie ist die einzige mit der Fähigkeit, kritisch zu denken, oder Sokka und Zuko sind einfach zu sehr von sich gegenseitig abgelenkt, als dass sie den offensichtlichen Fehler in Tophs Logik erkennen können. (Und Aang ist vermutlich einfach zu sehr davon amüsiert, wie peinlich berührt Zuko wirkt.)  
  
„Vielleicht...”, sagt Zuko und der ganze Tisch starrt ihn an, weil der Tonfall ganz anders ist als vorher. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es ja mal ausprobieren.” Er blickt auf. „Aber ich verspreche nichts! Vermutlich wird es ganz seltsam und unangenehm und was soll ich überhaupt erzählen?” Er sagt nuschelig: „Mein Onkel hat die weisen Sprüche über Tee und das Leben.”  
  
„Du sagst ständig weise Dinge, Kumpel!”, ruft Sokka, als wäre es ihm unmöglich, Zuko mit einem geringen Selbstbewusstsein zu sehen. „Außerdem kannst Du ja erstmal was über das erzählen, was Du machst.” Er lächelt Zuko mit seinem Tausend-Watt-Lächeln an und Zukos Mundwinkel zuckt ein bisschen, als wäre er kurz davor zurücklächeln.  
  
„Hallo!”, unterbricht eine dunkle Stimme ihre Unterhaltung. „Was muss ich tun, um in diesem Laden einen Espresso zu bekommen?”  
  
„Iroh erschießen”, schlägt Toph ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vor.  
  
„Oh, hey, Jiang”, grüßt Zuko und steht auf, vermutlich um seine Bekanntschaft/Freundin/wasauchimmer zu begrüßen.  
  
Sie ist groß und hat einen rasierten Kopf, wodurch die großen Ohrringe, die sie trägt, stark betont werden und auch ihre Augen umso… sichtbarer sind, die ein ungewöhnlich helles Grün aufweisen, wie Katara es noch nie in Persona bei einem Menschen gesehen hat. Sie trägt ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wäre die Selbstsicherheit, die damit mitschwingt, tief in ihr verwurzelt.   
  
Ihre gesamte Erscheinung strahlt eine Art von _Coolness_ aus, die Katara in einen tiefen Zwiespalt aus Bewunderung, Neid, Verlegenheit und leiser Wut versetzt.   
  
„Wie wäre es mit Mate-Tee?”, fragt Zuko sie. „Oder ich schmuggle dir einen Espresso aus der Wohnung her, aber das könnte dauern.”  
  
Jiang winkt ab. „Schwarzer Tee tut’s auch.” Sie sieht in die Runde. „Ihr seid also die seltsamen Freunde, die Zuko mir angekündigt hat?”  
  
„Charmant”, murmelt Katara, während Aang begeistert nickt. „Das sind wir! Ich bin Aang, das ist Toph, Sokka und Katara und da liegen Appa und Momo, wobei Momo gerade im Dienst ist für Toph, weswegen Du ihn nicht zu sehr verwöhnen solltest, sonst schläft er ein und bekommt gar nicht mit, wenn Toph ihn braucht.”  
  
„Ich brauche Momo hier gar nicht, ich kenn den Laden doch”, erinnert Toph ihn. „Verwöhn ihn so viel zu willst, Jiang.”  
  
„Ich denke, ich halte Abstand”, sagt Jiang, bevor sie sich zwischen Zuko und Katara auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzt.  
  
Eigentlich möchte Katara ihren Mund öffnen, um Toph zu sagen, dass sie nicht immer so lax mit ihrem Assistenzhund umgehen soll, während dieser im Dienst ist, aber sie denkt auch, dass es furchtbar übergriffig wäre. (Und vielleicht ist auch Jiangs Nähe plötzlich ein wenig zu viel. Jiang, die aussieht, als könnte sie Katara ohne große Probleme einfach packen und aus dem Laden tragen. Was natürlich unfassbar beängstigend ist und überhaupt nichts Anderes, denkt Katara betont.)  
  
„Dann bist Du Sokka”, sagt Jiang plötzlich direkt an Sokka gewandt, der reflexartig die Hand nach oben reißt, auf seine Nasenspitze zeigt und fragt: „Wer, ich?”  
  
„Ja, Du”, erwidert Jiang und studiert ihn eingehend. „Deinetwegen bin ich hier, oder?”  
  
„Ich weiß nicht?” Sokkas Stimme klingt ein wenig quiekend und Katara wäre sehr viel mehr dazu aufgelegt, über Sokka zu lachen, wenn ihr nicht selbst vor wenigen Sekunden die Stimme im Hals gestorben wäre. Jiang scheint diese Wirkung auf ihren gesamten Tisch zu haben. (Nun, vielleicht nicht Aang und Toph. Und vielleicht auch nicht Zuko, aber der kennt Jiang schließlich schon, und anscheinend verbindet die beiden auch irgendetwas, dass Zuko mit ihr gemeinsam Videos dreht und sie dazu einlädt, mit ihnen zu sitzen. Vielleicht sind es doch nur Sokka und Katara, die so unglaublich überwältigt sind. - Natürlich aus den absolut selben Gründen, Katara würde nichts Anderes einfallen.)  
  
„Vielleicht?”, quietscht Sokka hervor, bevor er einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Zuko wirft.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, Zuko stirbt vereinsamt”, sagt Jiang dann und ein grobes Lachen fällt aus ihrem Mund direkt irgendwo in Kataras Magengegend. „Dank Dir, dass ich heut Nacht etwas ruhiger schlafen kann.”  
  
„Ich geh Deinen Tee holen”, meint Zuko und steht auf. „Unterhaltet ihr euch ruhig über meine Sozialkontakte, ich liebe es, analysiert zu werden.”  
  
Sokka sieht ihm hinterher, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass er ihn einfach hier allein zurückgelassen hat.   
  
„Eigentlich hab ich Zuko in unsere Freundesgruppe gebracht”, erklärt nun Aang stolz. „Ich wollte immer herkommen, weil der Tee mich irgendwie beruhigt und da haben wir natürlich Zuko richtig oft hier getroffen, weil er hier ja _arbeitet_ , aber er hat uns immer möglichst ignoriert, bis wir diesen _Plan_ ausgeheckt haben und…”  
  
„Aang, Du redest zu schnell”, erinnert Katara ihn an seine Angewohnheit, Wörter so schnell auszusprechen, dass er Teile davon verschluckt.   
  
„Echt?”, fragt Aang offensichtlich sehr aufgedreht. „Dabei bin ich gerade die Ruhe selbst!”  
  
Jiang lacht. „Ist nicht leicht mit Zuko, hm?” Sie lehnt sich vor und legt ihren Arm quer über den Tisch. „Als wir in der dritten Klasse dieses Duett einüben sollten, hat er bei den ersten Übungsstunden keine drei Sätze gesagt, also hab ich halt selbst geredet und immerhin hat er dann irgendwann sarkastische Kommentare von sich gegeben.”  
  
„So war das bei uns auch!”, ruft Aang aus. „Also - eigentlich haben Toph und Sokka sarkastische Kommentare über _ihn_ gemacht, aber nach einer Weile hat er ziemlich schlagfertig zurückgeschossen.”  
  
„Meine Seele wird sich niemals von seinem Kommentar erholen, dass ich die Leichtfüßigkeit eines Elefanten besitze”, erinnert Sokka sich. „Wisst ihr noch? Als ich den Stuhl umgeworfen hab und der dann gegen den anderen gefallen ist und der dann zu Bruch gegangen ist?”  
  
„Dieser Stuhl war definitiv schon vor Deiner Tollpatschigkeit eine Gefahr für alle Kund*innen dieses Ladens”, stellt Katara mal wieder fest. „Aber er war wirklich nicht sehr amüsiert darüber, dass gerade Du ihn kaputt gemacht hast.”  
  
„Was soll das heißen, gerade ich?”, fragt Sokka aufgebracht.  
  
Katara wiegt ihren Kopf hin und her, darüber nachdenkend, wie viel sie sagen kann, bevor Aang, Jiang oder Toph der Sache zwischen Sokka und Zuko auf die Schliche kommen. (Wobei Katara fest davon überzeugt ist, dass Toph, wenn sie Kataras Gefühle bemerkt hat, mit Sicherheit auch über die beiden Bescheid weiß. Wie auch immer sie das macht, sie ist immer einen Schritt weiter als alle anderen. Als hätte sie eine eingebaute Frühwarnanlage für alles ausschlagbare Material.)  
  
„Nun”, beginnt Katara, um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, „ihr seid ja nun nicht gerade auf dem besten Fuß gestartet.”  
  
„Keiner startet mit Zuko auf einem guten Fuß”, wirft Toph ein.  
  
Und Aang, die gute Seele, fragt verwirrt: „Heißt das, Zuko ist mit mir auch nicht auf gutem Fuß gestartet?”  
  
„Menschen sind wie Hefe für Zuko”, stellt Jiang fest und der Rest der Gruppe hängt unwillkürlich an ihren nächsten Worten. „Sie müssen erst wochenlang bei Zimmertemperatur für ihn wachsen. Und manchmal kippt alles und er schmeißt sie doch wieder raus.”  
  
Zuko, der gerade mit einer dritten Kanne und einem zusätzlichen Stövchen bewaffnet an ihren Tisch zurückkehrt, wehrt ab: „Ich _schmeiße_ niemanden _raus_.” Aber kein Mensch sieht sonderlich überzeugt von seinen Worten aus.  
  
Er stellt das Stövchen und die Kanne auf den Tisch vor Jiang und setzt sich dann wieder auf seinen eigenen Stuhl.  
  
„Das würde aktive Handlungen voraussetzen”, stimmt Toph zu. „Du beschließt nur von heute auf morgen, wer sich weiter mit Dir abgeben darf, und wer nicht dazugehört, bekommt Dein Ressentiment zu spüren.”  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr hättet das erledigt, bis ich wieder da bin”, grummelt Zuko.  
  
Katara scheint die einzige zu sein, die bemerkt, wie still Sokka wieder geworden ist, seit Zuko zurückgekehrt ist. Aang, der sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er mehr interessiert daran ist, herauszufinden, wo das Gespräch hinläuft, oder ob er Zuko ebenfalls ein wenig necken möchte, sagt ebenfalls nichts.   
  
„Zuko, mein Zuckerbär, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig mit Dir”, erklärt Jiang ihm. „Du könntest in zwei Stunden zurückkehren und ich hätte dann erst damit angefangen, ihnen die Bilder von Dir in der siebten Klasse zu zeigen, als Du bei dem Auftritt diesen Haarschmuck getragen hast, weil unsere Lehrer darauf bestanden haben und dieser eine Junge, der auch Koto gespielt hat, gesagt hat, dass es zu Dir passt.”  
  
„Zuko hat _Haarschmuck_ getragen?”, fragt Aang. „Und es gibt _Bilder_ davon?”  
  
„Ich kann meine Begeisterung kaum zurückhalten”, wirft Toph gelangweilt ein, aber Zuko wird rot. „Jiang, _bitte_ ”, stöhnt er. „Sag nicht, Du hast die dabei.”  
  
Jiang lacht dreckig. „Du sagst mir, ich soll Deine seltsamen Freunde treffen und erwartest, dass ich die guten Geschichten daheim lasse?” Sie nimmt ihre Umhängetasche vom Boden und als sie sich danach beugt, lehnt sie sich viel zu nah zu Katara.  
  
Katara weicht ein Stück zur Seite aus, aber gleichzeitig kann sie nicht umhinkommen zu bemerken, was für eine unfassbare Präsenz Jiangs Körper ausstrahlt.   
  
Jiang kommt wieder hoch und entsperrt ihr Handy. „Das dauert vielleicht einen Moment.” Sie schaut kurz auf. „Fahrt bitte in der Zwischenzeit fort, peinliche Geschichten zu erzählen.”  
  
Zuko reibt sich über die Stirn. „Ich werde Dich nie wieder irgendjemandem vorstellen, nur damit Du es weißt.”  
  
„Also mein Favorit war, als unser Appa plötzlich ein großes Interesse an Zuko hatte”, beginnt Toph wie aus dem Nichts eine Geschichte, die alle außer Jiang ganz genau kennen. „Das alles war, nachdem Appa einmal weggelaufen ist. Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht ganz unschuldig, aber sie haben auch einer blinden Person die Aufsichtspflicht über einen Hund gegeben, der nicht als Begleiter ausgebildet ist und ich gebe ihnen eine Teilschuld.”  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich sauer war”, ruft Aang, wie er es immer tut, wenn Toph diese Geschichte erzählt. „Ich war in rasender Sorge um Appa und ich dachte, ich seh ihn nie wieder und kann nie wieder sein wunderschönes Gesicht in meine Hände nehmen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben oder seinen angesabberten Knochen über die Hundewiese werfen oder…” Während seiner Worte gleitet Aang halb von seinem Stuhl, um seinem großen Hund über den Kopf zu streichen, was Appa damit kommentiert, indem er seine Schnauze auf Aangs Bein legt und sich weiter kraulen lässt.  
  
„Ja, ja, ja.” Toph hebt beide Hände. „Appa war verschwunden, aber er ist auf mysteriöse Art und Weise in diesem Teeladen hier abgegeben worden.” Sie macht eine dramatische Sprechpause. „Wir wären ja gar nicht skeptisch gewesen, wäre unser lieber Appa nicht plötzlich vollkommen vernarrt in Zuko gewesen und hätte ihn mit seinem besonderen Gesichts-Ableck-Manöver begrüßt, das sonst nur Personen aus seinem näheren Freundschaftskreis vorbehalten ist…”  
  
Zuko seufzt laut. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ihr es verwerflich findet, dass ich Aangs Hund gefunden und ihm wiedergegeben habe.”  
  
„Dude, die Art und Weise ließ zu wünschen übrig”, wirft Sokka ein und die beiden tauschen einen Blick aus, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander abwenden und äußerst betont woanders hinschauen.  
  
„Du hast Aang ein bisschen zu heftig darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass andere Menschen Appa ins Tierheim gebracht hätten und er ihn nie wieder hätte sehen dürfen”, stimmt Katara zu. „Du hattest vielleicht recht, aber Du hast Dich nicht mit den Nachwehen auseinandersetzen müssen. Aang war kaum zu beruhigen.”  
  
„Ich war in Sorge”, wiederholt Aang und Katara stimmt zu, während sie auf Aang zeigt: „Verstehst Du, er war in Sorge.”  
  
Aang nickt ein paar Mal bekräftigend und Toph nimmt einen betont lauten Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. Bevor Katara sie zurechtweisen kann, dass das nicht sonderlich manierlich ist, verkündet Jiang lautstark: „Ich hab sie gefunden!”  
  
Und dann winkt Jiang Aang und Sokka zu ihnen auf die Tischseite und rückt dabei so nah an Katara heran, dass Katara ein wenig der Atem stockt. Toph bläst sich gelangweilt eine Strähne aus der Stirn, hat aber keine Zeit, lange für sich zu sein, weil Jiang damit beginnt, überraschend detailliert Geschichten über Zuko zu erzählen, die lediglich visuell von den Photos untermalt werden, und Appa, von Aang verlassen, zu ihr herüber tappst, um sich von ihr streicheln zu lassen.  
  
Katara wirft einen unauffälligen Blick zu Zuko, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich gerade nicht ernstlich unwohl fühlt, und sieht dabei, wie er unauffällig sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht und beginnt, eine Nachricht zu schreiben.  
  
Kurz darauf bemerkt Katara, wie Sokka sein Handy ebenfalls zu Tage befördert und ebenso bemüht, unauffällig zu sein, darauf herumtippt.  


McTee-Mitarbeiter  
  
**Heute** 16:14 Uhr  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** hey  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** heyy  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** bist du ok?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du bist heute irgendwie still  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** haha nein alles chill  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** was könnte sein haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich weiß nicht? wir haben nicht viel geredet und sonst redest du mehr  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** schau, du kommentierst nicht mal das bild mit der ente  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** kein witz, kein aww, bist du wirklich ok, bro?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** haha ja  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** hab wohl nicht so viel zu sagen haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich lade nie wieder freund:innen von mir für dich ein  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** noch eine story und ich werfe appa sein knotenspielzeug durch den laden und lasse das chaos entfalten, damit es endet omfg  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** also  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** auch auf die gefahr hin, ne, aber: bless jiang  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** das ist absolutes, pures gold  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** eben hattest du noch nichts dazu zu sagen und jetzt??  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** verräter  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** *hab wohl nicht so viel zu sagen, was du hören willst haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** danke, dass du mich privat burnst und nicht vor aang  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** er tut immer so scheinheilig bis er vier monate alte gespräche samt aller witze die du gemacht hast wort für wort wiedergibt und sich ein zweites mal kringelig lacht  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich schütte ihr tee übers handy. das sollte sie stoppen oder?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** brooo nein  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** keine burns, ich schwöre, das ist ziemlich sehr /gen overall  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** das ist einfach absolutes, pures gold  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** big oof aber @ aang, es sollte mich nicht jedes mal wieder überraschen, aber ja  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ob es sie stoppt wenn ich ein foto von ihr zeige? es ist ein altes auf der seite der Musikschule  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter** hat **1 Foto** gesendet  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** meinst du das lenkt sie alle ab?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich bin gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet, dir von dieser handlung abzuraten  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** aber danke für das bild, omg  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** wenn es gesetze gibt warum halten sie SIE nicht davon ab mich bloßzustellen?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich will nicht wissen was du mit dem foto vorhast oder  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** es sind meine gesetze und ich bin kein freundlicher diktator  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** nein (❀◦‿◦)  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** uff  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich hab dich gern aber manchmal bist du mir zu straight  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** was  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** sag das nochmal  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** uff  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dude, bro, kleinste geige der welt, was bin ich  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ein typ der auf jiang steht???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** sorry falls ich falsch liege?????  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** solche?? dinge?? in?? meinem?? christian?? minecraft server??  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** not to be heterophobic but what the fuck kyle  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok warte du bist openly… was  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** [gestures to whole self]  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** [bye bye bye von n’sync starts playing]  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** was an mir sagt straight  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** wie gesagt, no offence an heteros, aber was muss ich an mir ändern, um nie wieder als hetero wahrgenommen zu werden  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** oh das wusste ich nicht  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** hast du mal einen boyfriend erwähnt und ich hab das verpasst?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich wollte dich nicht. eh. kränken?  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich dachte, die bi flag in meinem zimmer, das t-shirt mit both? both. both. _both is good_ in bi-farben und natürlich meine wheelies wären hinweis genug  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** aber ja okay gut, vielleicht bissi unauffällig für die heteros ://  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** woher soll ich wissen was irgendwelche farbkombinationen zu bedeuten haben??? ich kenne nur die für mich relevante flagge  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** warte  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** hast du deswegen am anfang immer witze gemacht dass wir heiraten sollten?????  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** weil wir beide auf boys stehen???  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** haha ja das ist definitiv genau der grund, warum ich das gesagt habe haha ich hab definitiv gewusst, dass du nicht hetero bist, haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** WAS ich sollte an deinen SCHUHEN merken dass du bi bist  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** aber du hast nicht mitbekommen dass mein vater mich rausgeworfen hat weil ich gay bin???  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** DEIN VATER HAT BITTE WAS  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ZUKO DAS PASSIERT WENN DU NICHT MIT LEUTEN REDEST  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ????????????  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** die ganze stadt hat über nichts anderes geredet?? ich wollte das land verlassen aber onkel meinte es reicht wenn ich mich zwei wochen krankschreiben lasse  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dude, als wir noch in derselben klasse waren, hab ich dich aus der ferne angestarrt, ich krieg doch nicht mit, worüber geschwätzt wird  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** das war meine Ich Bin So Straight phase, ich hab da quasi nichts mitgekriegt  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** sorry, dass dir das passiert ist, bro  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** hab deswegen nicht ganz so offen jungs angestarrt ig  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** sollte das jetzt überdenken wenn nicht mal meine freunde checken dass ich gay bin  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** gebe ich dir straight vibes??  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** was soll ich sagen, alle schönen jungs sind straight haha  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** also, objektiv und generell gesprochen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** nicht, dass ich dich jetzt speziell schön fände no homo bro  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** warte  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich muss das ja jetzt nicht mehr relativieren haha  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** nices face, bro  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du hast bei unserem gegenseitigen outing allen ernstes „no homo” geschrieben? DEIN ERNST?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** überdenke deinen wunsch nicht für straight gehalten zu werden, sokka  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du passt dich ziemlich gut an würde ich sagen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** hmm straight passing argument, meine liebste geschmacksrichtung von bi-misia. coole sache, bro  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** stört mich nicht dass du passing bist, es stört mich dass du „no homo” schreibst, _bro_  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** alter, straight passing ist nichts anderes als bi erasure, but go off ig  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du gibst dir ziemlich viel mühe nicht so zu wirken als würdest du auf boys, speziell mich, stehen, just sayin aber is ok hab den hint gekriegt  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** oh ex _cuse_ me dass ich meinem straighten besten freund nicht zu sehr auf die pelle rücken will und dass nach echt langer zeit solche relativierungsmechanismen so in fleisch und blut übergegangen sind, dass ich vielleicht mehr als IDK fünf sekunden brauche, um sie aus dem system zu kriegen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** klar, kein ding, ich bin oft mit meinen straight friends unterwegs und die finden das ganz phantastisch, wenn ich als openly bi guy sage: „oh zuko, du siehst heute so gut aus” oder „oh, hey, zuko, ich bin ganz soft für dich, lass mich deine hand halten”  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** die finden das wirklich ganz phantastisch, wenn sie die kleinste andeutung von romantischen gefühlen meinerseits bemerken  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** keine sorge der gedanke würde mir nicht kommen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich weiß dass du mich nur als freund siehst ist ok  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** das?? ist nicht der punkt, den ich versucht habe zu machen??  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** und befreundet zu sein hat nichts mit „nur” zu tun, ich würde nie ‘ne beziehung mit einem menschen eingehen, der nicht auch mein’e freund’in ist  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ja ich weiß platonische liebe ist genauso relevant wie romantische  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** lass uns nicht streiten. danke dass du mir gesagt hast dass du bi bist. tut mir leid dass du so lange das gefühl hattest dass du mir gegenüber nicht offen über deine gefühle gegenüber männern sprechen kannst. werde dich definitiv nie verurteilen.  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du bist mir wichtig  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** manchmal gibst du mir echt zu viel, ich weiß nicht, wie du das lesen kannst und dann denken kannst, ich hätte nicht mit dir über meine bi-ness reden wollen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dude, ich bin absolut out and proud, es geht nicht um generelle gefühle für männer lol  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** es geht mehr um, well, zuneigungsbekundungen im speziellen ig??  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du bist mir auch wichtig, bro  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ok  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich bin auch out auch wenn das scheinbar niemand mitgekriegt hat  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ist ja im grunde auch egal lol  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** oh kay haha also dealen wir so damit okay kein ding!!  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** was dealen wir?  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** sokka ich hab das gefühl was verpasst zu haben  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** nee passt schon haha  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** gib mir einfach kurz, um klarzukommen  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich meine, das ist nicht Der Worst Korb Den Ich Je Bekommen Habe, also, ich werd’s überleben haha  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** KORB???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** sry ist das irgendein meme das ich nicht kenne oder reden wir über den klassischen Korb  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** denn ja wir sind in einer Korb-Situation aber du hast doch mir einen gegeben?????  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich bin so verwirrt  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ??????????????????  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich: „ich bin so soft für dich, zuko, lass mich deine hand halten, zuko, ich hab romantische gefühle für dich zuko”  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** du: „ich verurteil dich nicht für deine gefühle lol”  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du hast mir die ganze zeit erzählt dass du angst hast dass deine straight freunde denken könnten du würdest auf die stehen?? und dann hast du meinen namen in beispielen von sätzen genannt die du nicht falsch interpretiert haben willst??  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich wollte angemessen auf dein outing reagieren und dir nicht das gefühl geben dass ich gleich über dich herfalle???  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** warte du hast die sachen in gänsefüßchen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** du magst mich???????  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** bro, allererstmal: wörtliche rede kommt in gänsefüßchen, ich hab den duden nicht geschrieben  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** dann: dude, ich dachte du wärst straight. du bist literally mein einziger straight friend gewesen, dachte ich. und cishet boys finden das nie besonders funny, wenn sie merken, dass ihr bi guy friend auf sie steht  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** natürlich??? mag ich dich???  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** ich hab dich gefragt, ob wir boyfriends sein wollen, multiple male  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** ich dachte du bist ein funny typ, immer den gay typen teasen  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** machen das nicht auch straights dass sie witze machen sich zu heiraten??  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** omg warte du dachtest ich gebe dir einen korb jedes mal  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** omg omg ich gebe dir keinen korb ich habe keine körbe zu vergeben ich kann nicht glauben dass du mir gegenüber sitzt und wir darüber schreiben dass du mich magst und ich dich auch  
  
**McTee-Mitarbeiter:** schau mir in die augen und signalisiere mir dass das kein witz ist i dare u  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** 1\. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk was straights tun, anscheinend kenne ich exakt (0)!!  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** 2\. NATÜRLICH DACHTE ICH DU GIBST MIR EINEN KORB JEDES MAL OMG  
  
**Reimt sich auf Mokka:** 3.  
  


  
Plötzlich steht Sokka auf, mitten in Jiangs Satz über Zukos erste klägliche Versuche, die Gitarre zu spielen, und ruft aus: „Wolltest Du mir nicht diese Sache zeigen, Zuko? Du weißt schon. Die wichtige Sache. Im Lager.”  
  
Zuko steht seltsam hölzern auf, wobei er den Blick kaum von Sokka löst. „Ja”, sagt er langsam. „Im Lager. Den… Tee.”  
  
„Ja, genau”, Sokka gibt ein Lachen von sich, das offensichtlich nervös ist und mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, als wenn er einfach nichts gesagt hätte. „Den Tee. Im Lager. Jetzt.”  
  
Zuko schiebt sich aus seiner Ecke und winkt Sokka mit sich. „Amüsiert ihr euch… ohne uns”, sagt er und greift nach Sokkas Handgelenk, ehe er ihn mit schnellen Schritten hinter sich her die Treppe hochzieht (wo es nicht ins Lager geht, sondern in die Privaträume von Iroh und Zuko wie jede einzelne Person an diesem Tisch weiß).  
  
„Was ist denn mit den beiden los?”, fragt Aang erstaunt.  
  
Katara hat ebenfalls die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, noch immer halb in Jiangs Erzählung verloren. Irgendwas in ihr klingelt, erinnert sie daran, dass Sokka und Zuko beide ihr Handy in der Hand hatten und es für keinen Moment beiseitegelegt haben. Aber es ergibt noch keinen richtigen Sinn. Iroh steht hinterm Tresen, also kann er nicht die Person gewesen sein, die die beiden nach oben gerufen hat.  
  
„Phantastisch”, stellt Jiang ein bisschen atemlos fest. Toph schlägt ihr mit der geschlossenen Faust gegen die Schulter und stimmt zu: „Der absolute Hammer.”  
  
„Was ist los?”, fragt Aang ahnungslos und auch wenn Katara es nicht gern zugibt - sie ist froh, dass er die Frage stellt, weil sie es dann nicht tun muss. „Das war doch gerade seltsam, oder?”  
  
Jiang grinst ihn an. „Sie haben sich unterm Tisch dazu verabredet, oben knutschen zu gehen, das finde ich persönlich nicht so seltsam.” Und dann zwinkert sie Katara zu, was ihr nicht unbedingt dabei hilft, ihre Verwirrung zu sortieren.  
  
„Sie haben die ganze Zeit miteinander geschrieben”, erklärt auch Toph. „Ich meine… habt ihr nicht Zukos weinerliche Stimme vermisst, die will, dass wir das Thema wechseln? Oder Sokkas schlechte Witze, die verschleiern sollen, dass er Zuko hinreißend findet? Nein?”  
  
„Ohhh”, macht Aang und es ist ein ganz weicher Laut. „Jiang hat so interessant erzählt, mir ist das gar nicht aufgefallen.” Dann dreht er sich zu Katara um. „Dir etwa, Katara?”  
  
Und Katara weiß nicht, ob sie nicken oder den Kopf schütteln soll, weil sie sich doch für ihren Bruder und sein Glück interessiert und am Rande eben schon mitbekommen hat, dass da irgendetwas läuft und sie sich darauf vielleicht konzentrieren sollte, falls sie die Scherben wieder aufsammeln muss. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hat sie über Jiangs volle Wangen und kräftige Finger, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen über den Bildschirm gehuscht sind, und die Muskeln in ihren Oberarmen, die sich immer wieder angespannt haben, wenn Jiang aus vollem Körper gelacht hat, einfach … _vergessen_ , sich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen.  
  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sokka hatte letztens einen kleinen Zusammenbruch über ein versendetes Kuss-Emoji.”  
  
„Er hat Zuko ein Kuss-Emoji geschickt?”, fragt Jiang und hebt anerkennend beide Augenbrauen. „Dann war er ja doch gar nicht so übermäßig straight Zuko gegenüber wie der mir weismachen wollte.”  
  
„Zuko hat mit Dir darüber geredet?”, fragt Aang erstaunt. „Über seine _Gefühle_?”  
  
Jiang steckt ihr Handy weg. „Ich sage nicht, dass er es freiwillig gemacht hat oder es nicht sehr viel Arbeit meinerseits bedurft hat. Aber mit wem redet ein kleiner gay boy lieber als mit seiner big lesbian sister? Also… ich will echt nicht für Azula gehalten werden, also eher big lesbian friend?”  
  
„Straight Sokka ist ein Erlebnis, das keine Mensch von uns wiederholen möchte”, stellt Toph angeekelt fest. „Wir wollen nie wieder zu Straight Sokka zurückkehren. Es ist _schlecht_.”   
  
Aang nickt bekräftigend, während Katara sich an drei Wörtern aufhängt, die Jiang gerade ausgesprochen hat und die jetzt in ihrem Kopf hin- und hergeistern und sich wie ein endloses Echo ziehen. Big Lesbian Friend.  
  
„Zuko ist sehr … unaufmerksam”, sagt Katara langsam, weil sie immer noch damit beschäftigt ist zu verarbeiten. „Und Sokka ist nicht besonders … gründlich. In allem eigentlich.”  
  
„Also, ich erinnere mich noch daran, als er mit Suki angebändelt hat”, wirft Aang ein. „Da war er unglaublich gründlich. Extrem gründlich sogar.” Dann zieht er die Stirn in Falten. „Ein bisschen schade, dass es zwischen den beiden nicht geklappt hat, aber Suki und Yue sind schon ein ziemlich gutes Paar.”  
  
Toph schnaubt. „Die einzigen Allos, die ich respektiere.”  
  
„Also wenn ich es richtig verstehe, ist Zuko seit der fünften Klasse mit mehr oder weniger großer Intensität interessiert”, meint Jiang verschwörerisch. „Wie lange haben sie sich gegenseitig angestarrt und hätten nur miteinander reden müssen? Ich frage für die Wissenschaft.”  
  
Alle am Tisch sehen sich etwas ratlos an, bis die Blicke recht einvernehmlich auf Katara liegen, die sich nachdenklich ans Kinn tippt. „Sokka… ich weiß nicht, er hat mir manchmal erzählt, dass Zuko still ist, aber das kann ihm ja auch einfach so aufgefallen sein, oder?”  
  
Jiang schnaubt. „An wie viele Leute aus der Grundschule kannst du dich denn noch erinnern, Katara?”  
  
Katara würde ihr sehr gern eine adäquate Antwort geben, aber während die grünen Augen sie ansehen, ist die ehrliche Antwort An keinen, aber das ist nicht die Antwort, die eine Bei-Sinnen-Katara geben würde, also bleibt sie einfach still und gibt Jiang damit Recht.  
  
Irgendwann sagt sie dann aber doch: „Er hat es mir erst vor zwei Wochen erzählt, also kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie lange es geht. Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hätte es mir viel früher auffallen sollen. Sokka ist doch nicht so unauffällig?”  
  
„Hmm”, macht Toph nachdenklich. „Ich finde nicht, dass Sokka besonders offensichtlich oder auffällig ist. Du musst auf so viele kleine Dinge achten, um das ganze Bild zu kriegen. Und wenn Du nicht auf sowas achtest, dann fällt es Dir vermutlich auch nicht auf.”  
  
Aang stößt ein beeindrucktes Geräusch aus. „Du nimmst immer so viel wahr.”  
  
Und das tut Toph wirklich, denkt Katara. Toph ist so empathisch für eine Person, die so wenig Taktgefühl hat. Und vielleicht vergisst Katara das manchmal, weil sie sich zu viel auf die Toph konzentriert, die ihr einen bloßen Fuß ins Gesicht streckt, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten, die mitten in der Öffentlichkeit den Knopf ihrer Hose aufmacht und rülpst, nachdem sie fertig gegessen haben, und die Katara einen Meter von Zuko entfernt auf den Rücken schlägt und viel zu laut verkündet: „So, Zuko, hä?”  
  
„Ja”, bestätigt Toph selbstzufrieden, „ja, das tu ich.”  
  
„Dann muss ich sagen, dass sie sich ja doch schnell zusammengerafft haben”, wendet Jiang jetzt ein. „Ich mein, wenn’s keiner so genau weiß, dann-”  
  
„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß”, unterbricht Toph sie. „Ich weiß seit mindestens … welchen Monat haben wir?”  
  
„Dezember?” Aangs Antwort klingt mehr nach einer Frage, als wäre er sich auch nicht ganz sicher, welcher Monat es genau ist. Er hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, eine besonders steile vertikal zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stehend. „Ja, ja, doch, Dezember.”  
  
„Gut, dann weiß ich seit mindestens sechs Monaten davon”, sagt Toph, „aber ich hab’s vorher schon vermutet. Da hat sich das nur bestätigt.”  
  
Katara beugt sich unterbewusst in Tophs Richtung und lehnt sich dabei halbwegs über Jiangs Unterarm, der noch immer auf dem Tisch liegt. Erschrocken richtet sie sich schnell wieder auf, damit bloß keine*r bemerkt, was eben geschehen ist. (Der Blick, den Jiang ihr aus dem Augenwinkel zuwirft, sagt ihr deutlich, dass Jiang es eben doch bemerkt hat.)  
  
„Was ist vor sechs Monaten passiert?”, fragt Aang neugierig.  
  
Toph lacht ein bisschen, dann sagt sie: „Wir waren doch am Weiher, erinnert ihr euch? Und es war das erste Mal, dass Zuko nicht mit T-Shirt und knielanger Badehose im Schatten saß, sondern tatsächlich mit ins Wasser gekommen ist. Und ich war bei Sokka, als der es bemerkt hat, mitten im Satz abgebrochen hat und sich beinahe der Länge nach hingelegt hat.”  
  
„Das hat mich aber auch ganz schön umgehauen!”, meint Aang und weitet die Augen dabei. „Ich meine… Es war so ein besonderer _Durchbruch_ in unserer Beziehung mit Zuko und das ganze _Vertrauen_ , dass er uns dadurch entgegen gebracht hat…”  
  
„Ja, und weil Du davon umgehauen warst, dass _unsere_ Beziehung einen Durchbruch hatte, bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Du gay panic hast.” Toph grinst. „Zumal ich von Sokkas gay panic abgelenkt war.”  
  
„Bi”, korrigiert Katara automatisch. „Du weißt, dass ihm das wichtig ist.”  
  
„Ja, ja, ja”, brummt Toph. „Die Allos und ihre Befindlichkeiten. Sie könnten auch einfach nicht, wisst ihr?”  
  
Jiang lacht: „Aber wo bleibt denn dann der Spaß?”  
  
„Pfft”, macht Toph. „Ich hab auch so ziemlich viel Spaß, muss ich sagen.”  
  
„Hmm.” Jiang lehnt sich verschwörerisch vor. „Und basiert Dein Spaß nicht zu nicht unwichtigen Teilen darauf, dass Deine Freunde Drama produzieren?”  
  
„Na, jedenfalls habe ich Sokkas Anfälle von _bi_ panic dann noch des Öfteren beobachten können und dass Zuko mehr als einen warmen Platz in seinem Herzen für Sokka hat, dürfte ja keinem von uns entgangen sein”, erklärt Toph abschließend und greift nach ihrer Tasse.  
  
„Findest Du das so offensichtlich?”, fragt Aang nach. „Wo doch Zuko schon ein bisschen verschlossen ist?”  
  
„Na, hör mal”, brummt Toph.  
  
Jiang zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich finde Zuko ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen.”  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches wandert zu ihr und Katara hebt vorsichtig den Blick und versucht, nicht zu sehr zu starren, obwohl das leichte Grinsen auf Jiangs Lippen und diese verdammten Augen extrem einnehmend sind.  
  
(Katara findet, Zuko hätte seine unfassbar attraktive Kindheitsfreundin nicht einladen sollen.)  
  
„Okay, schaut zu und lernt.” Jiang sieht Katara direkt an (es kann sein, dass Katara kurz der Atm stockt). „Vielleicht gibst du Toph eine Audiodeskription”, sagt sie dann noch kurz zu Aang, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder auf Katara legt. „Wenn Zuko über Sokka spricht, sieht er in etwa so aus.” Sie legt eine Hand unters Kinn und sieht erst Katara an und dann leidvoll zur Decke. Aang führt pflichtbewusst in größtem Detail aus, wie liebestrunken und sehnsüchtig Jiang Zuko darstellt. „ _Er wird mich nie beachten_ ”, macht sie eine wehmütige Stimme, die vielleicht leichte Ähnlichkeit zu Zukos hat, nach. „Und als sie eben am Tisch saßen, sah Zuko so aus.” Sie stützt ihr Kinn auf beide Hände und lehnt sich nah zu Katara, die stockstarr dasitzt und dabei zusieht, wie Jiang sie mit seltsam traurig-weichen Blick ansieht, als wäre sie nicht in die Sache involviert. Wieder schafft es Aang treffsicher in Worte zu fassen, wie unglaublich vernarrt Jiang als Zuko aussieht. „Absolut gefangen in der Präsenz von eurem Kumpel.”  
  
(Hat Jiang gelbe Sprenkel in ihren Augen? Ist das legal?)  
  
„Und das hab ich nur in den fünf Minuten erkannt, die sie noch am Tischgespräch beteiligt waren und nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ihren Handys gewidmet haben, nur abgelenkt von verstohlenen Blicken, die sie einander zugeworfen haben, während der andere getippt hat.” Jiang lehnt sich zurück und entlässt Katara aus ihrem Bann (woraufhin diese erstmal versucht, leise Atem zu schöpfen).  
  
„Das war sehr interessant, danke, Jiang”, sagt Toph äußerst zufrieden und Katara kann sich gerade noch so zurückhalten, ihr einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, was Du uns damit zeigen wolltest, aber Du kannst wirklich sehr gut schauspielern, Jiang”, meint derweil Aang vergnügt und springt auf. „Ich hol uns noch Tee, hat einer von euch einen Wunsch?” Er sieht erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
  
Katara sieht ihn an. „Tee?”, fragt sie abgelenkt.  
  
Aang runzelt die Stirn. „Ich… denke, etwas anderes gibt es hier auch nicht, obwohl ich finde, Iroh könnte da ruhig ein bisschen offener sein für andere Heißgetränke oder im Sommer zumindest Eistee, aber na ja, ich beschwere mich nicht. Ich hol mir einen Jasmintee, da freut sich Iroh doch immer so, wollen wir eine große Kanne draus machen?”  
  
„Ja, unbedingt, Aang”, antwortet Toph ihm und steht ebenfalls auf. „Ich geh mal kurz ums Eck.”  
  
„W-Was?” Kataras Stimme geht im Stuhlscharren und Füßeschlurfen unter und sie versucht heftigst, sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, wie nah sie Jiang an ihrem plötzlich viel zu leeren Tisch ist. Von sechs auf zwei Menschen reduziert zu werden, macht ihr erst einmal bewusst, wie lang der Tisch ist, an dem sie sitzen, und wie wenig Luft da ist, um zu atmen.  
  
Was soll sie nur tun? Sie kann doch nicht einfach mit Jiang reden? Und worüber überhaupt? Sie weiß doch _nichts_ über Jiang, außer dass sie mit Zuko befreundet ist und wirklich phantastisch aussieht, sehr rauh und fest und wie eine sehr gute Schulter, um sich anzulehnen. Aber sie kann schlecht aus dem Nichts heraus ansprechen, wie unglaublich anziehend sie Jiangs Schulterpartie findet, oder neugierig sie wegen der Narben ist, die sich über Jiangs Gesicht ziehen. (Nicht, dass sie wirklich unglaublich sehr neugierig oder angezogen wäre, schließlich ist ihr Herz absolut und treu ergeben und keine Biene, die von Blume zu Blume fliegt.)  
  
„Also”, sagt Katara, während Jiang „weißt Du” sagt. Kataras Wangen färben sich rot (die vollmondigen Verräter!) und Jiang grinst sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.  
  
„Du zuerst”, fordert Jiang sie auf, obwohl Katara gar nicht so recht weiß, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie hatte mehr begonnen, einen Satz mit ihrem Mund zu formen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr sagen würde, wie er weiterzugehen hatte.  
  
Also schüttelt Katara ihren Kopf abwehrend und erwidert: „Nein, nein, das ist schon okay.”  
  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Zuko und Sokka schon ziemlich lange weg sind, findest Du nicht?” Jiang nickt in Richtung der Treppe, die nach oben führt, und die tatsächlich immer noch verdächtig leer ist. Katara ist sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit eigentlich vergangen ist, seit die beiden verschwunden sind, aber da Jiang vermutlich recht hat, und die beiden abgehauen sind, um sich auszusprechen und vielleicht ein bisschen verlorene Zeit nachzuholen (rumknutschen! die sind RUMKNUTSCHEN! hat sie Tophs Stimme im Ohr), sollte Katara nicht zu sehr verwundert darüber sein. „Glaubst Du, die gehen richtig zur Sache?”  
  
„Igitt”, stößt Katara aus, aber sie lacht auch ein bisschen, weil sie nicht mit so viel Direktheit von Jiang gerechnet hat. „Das ist mein Bruder! Darüber will ich mir gar keine Gedanken machen!”  
  
„Oh”, sagt Jiang. „Das ist Dein _Bruder_?” Sie sieht ernstlich verdutzt aus, als wäre ihr dieser Gedanke niemals gekommen. „Jetzt, wo Du es sagst. Ihr seht euch irgendwie ähnlich.”  
  
„Wir sehen uns ziemlich ähnlich”, erwidert Katara beinahe atemlos vor unterdrücktem Lachen, weil sie _das_ noch nie zuvor gehört hat. „Das sagen die meisten jedenfalls.”  
  
Jiang zuckt die Achseln. „Ich hab’s nicht so mit Gesichtern. Und Namen. Oder generell den meisten Menschen.”  
  
„Ich kann langsam sehen, warum Zuko und Du miteinander klarkommen”, sagt Katara, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob Jiang und sie bereits an dem Punkt sind, an dem sie solche unüberlegten Kommentare abgeben kann. Aber Jiang stößt ein rauhes Lachen aus, bei dem ihre Schulter ein wenig gegen Kataras stößt, weil sie mit ihrem gesamten Oberkörper lacht; also kann Katara nicht allzu sehr in ein Fettnäpfen getreten sein, oder?  
  
„Ja”, stimmt Jiang zu. „Wir haben viel darüber gebonded, wie schrecklich all die anderen Kinder waren.”  
  
„Wirklich?”, fragt Katara. „Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass Zuko seine Meinung über andere oft raushängen lässt.” Zumindest hatte sie es noch nicht oft erlebt. Vielleicht war er mit anderen Leuten ja anders. Mit Jiang. Oder mit Sokka.  
  
Jiang hebt die Hände aufgebend. „Ja, ja, ich gestehe - _ich_ habe schlecht über die anderen Kinder geredet und Zuko hat brav Koto geübt und mir zugehört, bis uns der Lehrer ermahnt hat, zusammen zu spielen.”  
  
„Ein Nachteil von Blasinstrumenten, dass man nebenbei nicht reden kann, was?”, stellt Katara fest. Nicht dass sie wirklich Ahnung von Musik hätte - sie hatte ein paar Keyboardstunden in der Grundschule, aber nie viel Interesse daran, das weiterzuführen.  
  
Jiang sieht sie mit einem leichten schiefen Lächeln an. „Gut aufgepasst, hm?”  
  
Und plötzlich ist die Nervosität wieder da, die Katara ein bisschen weggelacht hat. Sie streicht ihr Haar über die Schulter und sieht zur Theke, wo Aang halb draufliegt, um mit Iroh zu reden, statt Tee zu holen. „Ich bin vielleicht einfach besser mit Namen als Du”, murmelt Katara schließlich, im Tonfall völlig gegensätzlich zu der formulierten Herausforderung.  
  
„Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn Du mich interessant fändest”, sagt Jiang zu ihr und ihr Lächeln vertieft sich und wird richtiggehend verschmitzt. (Diese Fältchen um die Augen? Das kann nicht wirklich in Ordnung sein, oder?) „Du wärst nicht die erste Person.”  
  
Katara reckt das Kinn. „Das hättest Du gern”, schnappt sie, denn es ist leider ihre automatische Reaktion auf jede noch so kleine Andeutung von Arroganz. (Auch wenn sie es Jiang nicht verdenken kann, so eine Aussage zu treffen. Katara ist mit Sicherheit nicht die einzige Person, die Jiang jemals angesehen hat.)  
  
Jiangs Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen. „Ja, vielleicht.” Ihre Worte sind ein bisschen rauchig und… _flirtend_?  
  
Diesen Moment von Kataras völliger Verwirrung nutzt Aang, um nun doch mit Tee zu ihnen zurückzukehren. „So, die Damen, warte, alle Anwesenden sind Damen, oder? Ich hab vollkommen verpasst, nach Deinen Pronomen zu fragen, Jiang, das tut mir leid.” Er kratzt sich den Nacken, peinlich berührt und offensichtlich verlegen.  
  
„Alle sind okay, aber ich präferiere sie/ihre”, erwidert Jiang und das wölfische Grinsen, das sie eben noch zur Schau gestellt hat, wird weicher an den Ecken und Kanten, als sie sich zu Aang umdreht.  
  
„Er/ihm”, sagt Aang, während er die Teekanne auf den Tisch stellt, und Katara fügt hinzu: „Sie/ihre.”  
  
Jiang sieht aus, als würde sie sich eine Gedankennotiz machen, die sie in einem Ordner über Zukos Freundeskreis verstaut. (Katara denkt, dass es reine Rücksicht gegenüber ihnen allen sein könnte, aber sie hofft vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu sehr, dass Jiang sich nicht nur ihre Pronomen merkt, sondern eventuell auch all die Kleinigkeiten, die ihr an Katara auffallen könnten, wenn sie nur ein wenig mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten.)  
  
Katara überlegt fieberhaft, wie sie Jiang nach dem Alle-Pronomen-sind-okay-Teil fragen kann, ohne dass es seltsam wirkt, als ihr Handy viel zu laut auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen zweimal vibriert.   
  
„Du hast eine Nachricht”, sagt Aang unnötigerweise.  
  
Katara zuckt mit den Schultern. „Bestimmt nichts Wichtiges”, winkt sie ab, als das Handy nochmal vibriert.  
  
Jiang grinst. „Klingt, als würde da jemand ganz dringend irgendwas von Dir wollen.”  
  
Katara lacht halbherzig auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wer…” Aber sie greift nach ihrem Handy und linst auf die Vorschau ihrer Nachrichten, wo Zukos Name steht.  
  
Erstaunt sieht sie hoch. „Warum schreibt _Zuko_ mir?”, fragt sie zu perplex, um darüber nachzudenken, ob es weise ist, das vor Aang und Jiang zu sagen.  
  
„Was schreibt er denn?”, fragt Toph, die natürlich auch in exakt diesem Moment zurückkehrt. „Haben sie sich oben verlaufen, finden aus _unerklärlichen_ Gründen das Lager nicht dort und brauchen unsere Rettung?”  
  
-  


Zuko  
  
**Heute** 17:51 Uhr  
**Zuko:** hey  
  
**Zuko:** sokkas handy liegt unten  
  
**Zuko:** er sagt ich soll fragen ob ihr alle noch da seid  
  
**Katara:** Ah, ich sehe.  
  
**Katara:** Ja, wir sind noch da. Im Gegensatz zu euch. (detektivischer Emoji mit Monokel)   
  
**Zuko:** ja wir sind oben  
  
**Zuko:** wir mussten über was reden, darum  
  
**Katara:** Ihr hattet es wohl ziemlich eilig.  
  
**Zuko:** das ist nicht wahr  
  
**Zuko:** aber sorry, dass wir so lang weg waren  
  
**Katara:** Und ihr habt nicht vor, wieder zurückzukommen, oder …?  
  
**Zuko:** warte ich frag sokka mal  
  
**Zuko:** sokka sagt hi  
  
**Zuko:** weiß auch nicht inwiefern das die frage beantwortet  
  
**Katara:** Nicht … besonders.  
  
**Katara:** Muss ich damit rechnen, unseren Eltern zu erklären, wo Sokka heute Nacht steckt?  
  
**Zuko:** … nein  
  
**Zuko:** ok aber jetzt unter uns - wie schlimm wird es werden?  
  
**Katara:** Das Gespräch, das wir noch führen werden, in dem ich Dich mir zur Brust nehme, weil ich Vermutungen habe darüber, was sich da oben abspielt? (leicht lächelnder Smiley mit geöffneten, toten Augen)  
  
**Zuko:** egal was für vermutungen du hast sie sind vermutlich nicht wahr  
  
**Zuko:** sokka kommt gleich runter  
  
**Zuko:** ich muss ihn nur kurz rauswerfen  
  
**Zuko:** könnte schwierig werden  
  
**Katara:** Weißt Du, Deine Ausweichversuche machen Dich mehr verdächtig, als dass sie Dir helfen. (leicht lächelnder Smiley mit geöffneten, toten Augen)   
  
**Zuko:** was ist das gegenteil von freiheitsberaubung ich werde deinen bruder nicht los  
  
**Katara:** Haftgeschenk??  
  
**Zuko:** hast du dir dieses wort gerade ausgedacht?  
  
**Zuko:** EGAL  
  
**Zuko:** wir kommen jetzt runter  
  
**Zuko:** lass mich leben  
  
**Katara:** Du weißt, dass Du diesem Gespräch nicht entkommen kannst. Aber ich bin gnädig, barmherzig sozusagen, und gestehe Dir die Möglichkeit ein, es hier zu tun oder vis à vis. Wähle weise! (leicht lächelnder Smiley mit geöffneten, toten Augen)  
  
**Zuko:** ok cool  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sokka und Zuko diskutieren beim Texten (chronologisch sehr nah aufeinander folgend) über Bi-Erasure durch "Straight Passing" und darüber, dass Zuko von seinem Vater rausgeworfen wurde, nachdem er sich als schwul geoutet hat  
> \- Essen und Tod beides nicht graphisch
> 
> * * *
> 
> danke fürs lesen, habt eine schöne jahresendzeit! ♡


End file.
